Dreams Above Reality
by Sen Taro-Taisensei
Summary: 3 new chptrs up~ betrayl in the worst way, finding love unexpectedly. fighting all the time, come join the new world of Inuyasha and see what comes next
1. Prologue

*****I do not own anything involving Inuyasha for that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi the greatest genious around.  
  
Beep Beep Beeeeeep'. CRASH. "Inuyasha, please tell me you didn't break another alarm clock, son its time to get up, Inuyasha?" His mother looked at him puzzled as to why he was being so lazy he said he was going back to school today. She thought to herself I know how he feels being made fun of for not having a father around and being well concieved out of wedlock but a boy his age shouldn't understand or know of these things. "Inuyasha come now I have made you breakfast." With those words said Inuyasha quickly hopped out of bed, breakfast on his mind. When he was finished he got ready for school he new he wasn't welcomed and he didn't care it wasn't the way he was treated that got him riled up he was used to it once people found out about his life it was his father not being around he didn't even know him thats what embarrased him what caused him to fight. When he got to school everyone ignored him and as he passed they whispered' thats the bastard half breed.' Some stupid kids asked what the other half is. He was half japanese half native american. It was frowned upon by many not being a whole race. At least Inuyasha was fast and tough being a Native american Indian was nice you had many skills like the samuri and warriors of Japan. It was better than being whole in most aspects you had many more senses.   
Inuaysha's day was the same as always a fight or two and detention he was glad it was time to go home only when he hit his street did he feel strange thats when he saw the police and an ambulance at his apartment building. "What the hell...... Inuyasha thought aloud. He tried to cross the barrier bu they wouldn't let him he said "why the hell not". The officer shouted' Watch your manners punk this is serious business." "What happened." a person shouted. "We can't tell you yet ma'am but it doesn't look good." Inuyasha dreaded that statment. After a short while a stretcher was being brought down the front steps of the building and what looked like a detective was talking to one of the medics Inuyasha heard the whole conversation," Seems she was attacked and murdered, strangled is more accurate."" Yes and no sign of break in" added the detective. "It's too bad you can't be safe anywhere these days, looked like she had a son too someone better find him." the medic said. 'Yeah we're on it." the detective said and hailed for an officer to come over. "Find Inu Yasha here is a pic of him we found in the apartment, we're gonna have to contact family otherwise he is going in a home." "Right on it sir I think thats the crude boy i talked to earlier." The officer said. "I feel bad I yelled at him now I have to tell him his mother is gone." Inuyasha could not believe this he just saw her this morning and now she was dead. What the hell is gonna happen to me now he thought to himself. 


	2. InuYasha meets Kagome Enter the weak and...

.......Seven years later.........  
  
"Kikyo, I thought....Inuyasha started. "Just go away Inuyasha you wouldn't understand." Kikyo turned to leave, Inuyasha grabbed her "Where do you think you're going you betrayed me." Inyasha said. "I despise you Inuyasha you betrayed me first that is unforgiveable, then she disappeared. Inuyasha woke up sweating. Why would she do that, it kills me inside to know the only person I trusted in seven years would do that but who was the man that was with her always... he found out from Kaede she cared for him when she found him on the street nearly dead he was burned and beaten badly and Kikyo fell for him and this man loved her even if he was evil at times. All Inuyasha could do was think of her betrayl and yet she said it was he who betrayed her. How was that possible he spent most his time with her if he wasn't in school or working. He got up and washed his face and made himself some breakfast. Maybe things would get better soon he would be out of this hell hole of a boarding house and in a place of his own. Soon he would be 18 and why the hell should he worry about a former memory no matter how much he had loved her he would move on. This was his final year in high school and he wouldn't have to see Kikyo anymore she finished high school and was long gone. Soon after he got dressed he gathered his books and left for school.   
****************  
  
"I am leaving mom, hurry up Souta I'll be late because of you, its not good on your first day of any school to be late." Kagome yelled. "Alright Kagome jeez I am right here." Souta popped up in front of her. They both ran down the steps, when they got to Souta's school he ran in the courtyard waving to Kagome. Her first day as a sophmore in High school how exciting. Too bad she couldn't go to the same school as most her friends but because they lived on different parts of town you didn't get to pick what school you went to besides Kagome's freshman year she was always late so they had told her she had to go to the other school, closer to her. The nerve! Kagome made it into the office and got all her info just in time to make it for first period Literature. "Class I would wish you to welcome each other by going around the room naming yourself and grade and if youre new or return students I will start ." The sensei said."Ms.Yura Hair sensei return. Kagome was barely paying attention when she heard a very strange name" Inu Yasha, senior , return." Inu Yasha hmmm what a strange name, she looked at the boy who was looking at her stunned. "Hey you look pretty stupid there Kikyo, aren't you gonna answer or are you too embarrased" he said looking away. "Oh, Kagome Higurashi tenth new." She said blushing. The sensei spoke"Inu Yasha welcome back to my class again its not polite to say anything like that to her seeing as how you've been in this same class for four years now is it?" InuYasha turned many shades of red that matched his shirt. "Feh. Whatever." He grunted. Everyone laughed so loud. "Thats enough class you should be ashamed of yourself I have seen some of you in here before too." Ms. Hair said. Kagome saw Inu Yasha staring at her, he whispered" Aren't you gonna laugh too stupid?" "My names not stupid its Kagome." "Feh. Whatever!" "Is that all you know how to do is tear people down with your inferior and crude language?" Kagome blushed, she had never talked to someone this way before. "You know you're really starting to piss me, hey look at me when I am yelling at you". The Sensei looked up at him. He quickly shut up and went back to looking off wherever he pleased. "Now class lets pass out the books and get started."  
**************  
Later Kagome walked into the girls locker room, gym class uggggh. Noone really talked to her all day she was thinking it was going to be tough to make friends with anyone. When she changed and came back out there was noone in sight but an old looking man. "Hey girl name please?" the mas asked. "Kagome Higurashi." "Ah yes Kagome welcome to gym I am Myoga the instructor, class is outside since this is the first day feel free to do whatever, you might wanna ask my ace student for a hand though he knows everyone and everything, you'll find him right out the door." Kagome reached the door and nearly got slammed into hard by none other than Inu Yasha from lit. Just great she thought. "Watch where youre going stupid.' He ranted. "Oh Inu Yasha be nice to her she is new besides I sent her to you for instruction." Myoga said. "What the hell for old man? This useless moron couldn't hang besides isn't instructing your job?" Inuyasha continued to rant until he noticed the stupid girl was practically crying. "Hey no crying,' Inu said. "Well what do you expect Inuyasha". a small boy popped in and grabbed Kagomes hand."You are the biggest jerk." "Shut your mouth puny runt." Inuyasha said. "My names Shippo whats yours?"he asked Kagome.   
"Why don't you leave Kagome alone Shippo" Inuyasha started" I have to show her around, if I were you I'd run here come Hiten and Manten." He watched the little boy run off outside. "Don't get any ideas because I used your name you're still stupid," Inuyasha started walking off and turned and saw Kagome staring at him "Come on girl what are you retarded now?" After he showed her around and she met some girls to talk to Inu Yasha walked off, the bell rang.   
"Yeah time to go home' one of the girls yelped. "Kagome where do you live?" one girl asked. 'At the Sunset Shrine not far from here." "Oh I love that place I didn't know you lived there that must be great." "You should try to stay clear on Inuyasha Kagome I am sorry he is such a jerk but he will never be the same never has been.' another girl stated. "Well I don't care about him he isn't nice at all". Kagome huffed. "Good for you" all the girls chimed in at once.  
Kagome made her way to Souta's school to pick him up there was about a fifteen minute wait by the time she got there. So she decided to sit on a bench and start her homework.   
Time really flew by because Souta came up behind her and said 'race you home Kagome." He took off she followed soon after she packed up he was way ahead of her then CRASH.  
Kagome fell right on someone. "Ouch that smarts but it was worth it." Kagome heard the person obviously a man say. "Hey pal you should watch where you're going."Kagome said getting up but felt a firm hand on her bottom. SLAP. "Owwwww hey I didn't men to put my hand there......" he guy said. "Yeah right perv and a monk at that you should be ashamed!!!" Kagome yelled so loud everyone stopped and looked. 


	3. Fashionably Late as usual, Sesshoumaru

Fashionably Late as Usual, Sesshoumaru  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Inuyasha watched the whole exchange go down from the otherside of the street. Must be her boyfriend he thought before she slapped the poor guy so hard he thought the guy's face would permanently be rearranged. "He deserves it, going around touching and grabbing women like that." Inuyasha grunted to himself. "I have better things to do than watch this stupid girl be clumsy and get groped I've got work to do." He once again grunted to himself as he ran off.  
*****  
Kagome started to walk off as the perv grabbed her shoulder, she turned to slap him again but he ducked. "Hey wait I am sorry, whats your name girl, I am Miroku the greatest in all these parts?" She couldn't help but laugh and wonder what made him so great he was dressed like a monk which you didn't see to often anymore. "My name is Kagome." Well I must go I have to catch up to my brother." Kagome ran off. Miroku hollared to her" It was very nice to run into you Kagome." He watched the pretty young girl run down the street. He was glad he came here maybe she went to the high school he would be attending although it was obvious she was an under classmen compared to his senior status. Life wouldnt be lonely any longer. He even picked up some extra work at an infamous shrine, The Sunset Shrine. "Time to set off to the school."Miroku said to himself.  
*****  
"Souta that wasn't very nice to leave your sister like that." "Mom I didn't think she would actually trip and on some poor monk!" Souta whined to their mom. "No excuses son you know you are not to run off alone, please don't so it again." Ms. Higurashi wondered what was in store for her children. They had a lot to learn about the outside world and she wouldn't always be there to help them, but she would try her hardest to ease the pain and to listen when they needed her. "Mom, I have archery practice tonight," Kagome said. "Well dear are you going alone or with your friends?" Her mother asked. "Well of course I wouldn't go alone so can you hold my dinner?" Kagome asked. "Of course," Her mom said," Don't forget your coat." Kagome was already running off for practice.   
Kagome met up with her friends and they gossiped all the way there about their first day, Kagome just told them about the two jerks she met. They all had a good laugh until Kagome saw the long silver hair flowing in the breeze. He looked a little taller she thought to herself. He sure is dressed nicer. "Thats him I think," Kagome said pointing to the taller man. "You should call out his name so we can see his face." one of her friends said. "Inu Yasha," Kagome said waving her hands," Hey Inuyasha over here." The man turned around. Everyone gasped including Kagome. "Wow he is so hot." Her friends said in unison. "Ugh I don't think thats him," Kagome blushed as the guy gave her an angry glare. "Oh he is comming over here Kagome." They giggled."We will leave you alone catch up with you in a few minutes k." They walked off. "Hey wait....."Kagome started before she was rudely grabbed. " How dare you girl call me by that disgusting name or even think I look like that weakling. I should tear you apart but I do not like to waste my time on such, if you ever call me that again however I would re think wasting my time." The man growled. "I am sorry and you can let go of me jerk, of course you're not him you're an even bigger jerk! Its not my fault but you do look like him." Kagome said. "Girl he is far from looking like me its not wise to compare us." The man stated. "Well who cares," she said walking off. "Great now I am going to be late." "Hey stupid what are you doing here." Kagome heard, oh great jerk number one. "Hey stupid I was talking to you.!" Inuyasha barked. "My name is not stupid its KAGOME, you jerk!. "Well dear brother it looks like you really know how to treat the fairer sex." The man behind her calmly said. "What the hell," Inuyasha gulped" what do you want Sesshoumaru?" 


	4. So we meet again, but not in the same or...

So we meet again, but not in the same order!!  
(once again I do not own anything involving Inuyasha)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Well I was looking over the classes to see if any good competition might come from hand to hand combat or swordsman ship." Sesshoumaru stated."However that is no concern of yours dear brother." "Well ass you're wrong I will take you on,"Inuyasha ranted. "Wow you two are brothers, you look alike but you sure have your own way of being jerks." Kagome said as the brothers glared at her forgetting she was still there."Well I better get to archery club, darn I am late again,"she said waving to them. "You really know how to pick them don't you bastard?" Sesshoumaru said to his brother. "You better watch your mouth or maybe I can do the honors of shutting it for you."Inuyasha said. "I don't have time for this incompetant ranting I have better things to do," Sesshoumaru cooly said walking off. "Feh who the hell wants to talk to you anyways jerk."Inuyasha said to himself as he watched his older HALF brother walk off.  
*****  
"Damn that half brother, he is half everything thats wrong in this world these days."Sesshoumaru thought to himself. Who was that girl he wondered she looked a lot like that witch Inuyasha dated once upon a time. Impeccible taste brother. He knew some how this girl was different something told him to be on guard with her and Inuyasha from now on. Although what could they do to him was he not stronger than anyone he knew of. His swordsman ship was better enhanced than anyone of this time and past. The girl was an archer huh he would have to check out her skills. By the looks of her she didn't appear too "with it" perhaps she was good with a bow. "Hey watch out." Sesshoumaru heard as something whizzed past his head. "Sorry, mister." Damn ignorant fools he thought to himself. Thats when he saw her in an intense form bow notched with a fine arrow ones he only saw warriors use. Whiz. BOOM. Everyone cheered and clapped for the girl. "Wait to go Miss Higurashi." her instructor said,"I think you will be the finest archer this world has seen since the feudal ages." "Thank you sir," Kagome mildly stated. Sesshoumaru watched her for another half hour before the club let out. He liked watching some of the clubs you can get a real kick out of beginners. He was hoping to find a worthy opponent. Perhaps he would never find one.   
*****  
Kagome wondered to herself why Sesshoumaru wondered from club to club watching everyone. Maybe he is trying to find his calling or maybe he really wants to fight someone worthy of his skills. She thought maybe I should teach him a lesson for bothering everyone, he is such a jerk, lets see if he has any sense.Kagome called out" Hey Sesshoumaru." She notched an arrow and shot it just as he turned. He grabbed it. "What the......"Kagome began. Everyone was oohing and aahing. Someone said"Did you see that guy is incredible he grabbed the arrow with no problem." Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru. "Wow that was great how did you do that?" She asked him. "It was nothing girl." He said as he walked off. "Well don't you have remarkable people skills and you're so very gracious," she sarcastically said silently to his retreating backside. He turned around," You're right for once." He said to her with a cold look. Kagome thought to herself could they get any more nice, I seem to be on the jerk train population just about every guy I meet.   
*****  
Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and went right to work. Slashing, swinging, stabbing. His form was stronger each year. Soon he would challenge his brother but damn it all you weren't allowed to kill each other. He knew how much his brother hated him and how much he hated his brother, they would do anything to kill each other and yet he never knew why Sesshoumaru hated him but he knew why he hated Sesshoumaru. He had the feeling he was involved with the death of his mother but how and why, was it because they shared a father even if it wasn't legit. Oh well it doesn't matter. Sesshoumaru better watch his back from now on Inuyahsa thought to himself. I will do this to avenge my mother.   
*****  
(The next day)  
Kagome walked into Lit early, for once she wasn't late. She took her seat most people were there already even the teacher. Wow maybe she wasn't as early as everyone else but she was on time. RING RING. "Everyone take your seats," Ms. Hair said. SLAM. "Damn it." Inuyasha yelled as he slammed the door closed. "Inuyasha glad you could make it especially with your lovely vocabulary you wish to bestow upon us."Ms. Hair said. "Feh." was all Inuyasha said as he took his seat. "Hi." Kagome said. She hoped they could be friends even if Inuyasha wasn't very nice Kagome was taught to be kind to others no matter what. "What?"Inuyasha said sounding annoyed. "I just said hi no need to bite my head off, I was just trying to be nice but I seem some people aren't worth it." Kagome turned away. Inuyasha thought she looked hurt. "Wait I am sorry, hi." Inuyasha said blushing a little. "Save it jerk you missed your chance," Kagome cried. "Is there a problem over there?" Yura asked. The door opened and in walked a young man. Kagome groaned. Inuyasha chuckled. The young man turned around and looked the class over and recognized someone, he started waving. "Class please welcome Miroku, you may sit behind Kagome."Ms. Hair told him. Kagome groaned even louder. "Just great,"she mumbled. She raised her hand. Miroku sat down behind her but not before grinning."Hi Kagome, nice to see you again you are looking beautiful today." Kagome blushed."Thank you Miroku, Inuyasha you could learn from him." "Why do you want me to start groping you?" Inuyasha blurted out. Everyone started laughing. Kagome's face turned red. "NO BUT AT LEAST HE SAID HI AND GAVE ME A COMPLIMENT." she yelled. "NOT LIKE YOU EVEN LIKE HIM OR MAYBE THE GROANS I HEARD WERE MOANS OF EXCITMENT BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T WAIT TILL HE HAD HIS HANDS ALL OVER YOU!!" Inuyasha yelled back. "WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ANYWAY MORON HE IS PROBABLY MORE OF A MAN THAN YOU WILL EVER BE!!" Kagome screamed. Just as Inuyasha was about to let out some of his famous vocabulary the teacher sent them both out into the hall for the remainder of class. When the bell rang Kagome ignored Inuyasha all day until P.E.   
*****  
"Damn stupid girl is going to get me into more trouble." Inuyasha thought aloud. "Well hello Inuyasha whats your problem." Miroku asked walking into the boys locker room.   
"Feh. What do you want perv?" Inuyasha asked. " Hey no need for name calling I hope I didn't get you into any trouble with your girlfriend!" Miroku exclaimed. "What girlfriend? She isn't my girlfriend," Inuyasha blushed. "Right," Miroku said," She is very nice and pretty maybe she will go out with me? What do you think Inuyasha?" "You better keep your damn hands to yourself you perverted idiot stay away from Kagome you got that?" Inuyasha stated. "No need to be touchy all you had to say was you wanted her you fiend no need to be so angry." Miroku calmly said. "I don't want her damn you people piss me off." Inuyasha barked. Myoga entered the room."Inuyasha get out there now and help Kagome I dont think she knows what she is doing she just hit Manten in the groin with a football." "Damn stupid girl." Inuyasha barked running to save the guys from the wrath of Kagome.  
*****  
"Hey what the hell are you doing wench." Hiten yelled. "Your brother is such a pig he deserved it." Kagome yelled. "I will show you bitch." Manten said getting up,"Noone hits me there and lives to tell about it." "You leave her alone you jerks, Manten shouldn't have grabbed her butt!" Shippo cried. "Stay out of this puny runt." Hiten said shoving Shippo away. "Come brother girls need to be taught a lesson about what their place is in this world." Hiten said as he grabbed Kagome's arm. "You bastards get the hell away from Kagome now!!!" Inuyasha yelled punching Manten in the stomach knocking him out. Hiten slammed his fist right into Inuyasha's face. "You worthless half breed bastard I will teach you." Hiten screamed kicking Inuyasha in the stomach. Inuyasha fell Kagome ran to him. Hiten grabbed her by the hair and Shippo bit into Hiten's left ankle. "You little shit I will kill you now." Hiten said. "I don't think so bastard." Inuyasha said slamming his fist so hard into Hiten's face he broke his nose, he lost his grip on Kagome . Hiten fell to the ground bleeding and unconcious. "Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes I am fine how about your face?" Kagome asked stroking a hand over his face. "Feh." Inuyasha blushed. "Oww, my head." Shippo whined," It really hurts. "Oh Shippo we better get you to the nurse." Kagome picked him up and took him. "Wow Inuyasha you are going to get in trouble this time aren't you?" Miroku said comming up on the scene. "You're very correct young man," Myoga said."Principal Urusea wants to see you." "Damn it all I need is to get expelled." Inuyasha groaned."Damn these fists of mine always wanting to break something.' 


	5. Surprise Surprise

Surprise Surprise  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Inuyasha walked quietly to Urasea's office, he knew the hag would chew him out for what he did. Didn't she always he asked himself. "Pssht stupid school." He said aloud. "Not really Inuyasha, now tell me why did you hit those students?" Urasea asked.  
"Wasn't it obvious, there were pissing me off," Inuyasha replied. "Well young boy just because they made you mad doesn't mean you had the right to hit them, however since noone would help your girlfriend I suppose I can understand your need to help,"Urasea went on," they will be punished as well for attacking her, you will serve saturday school for the rest of the month. You may leave." "Damn you hag she's not my girlfriend." Inuyasha blurted out. "Next month too Inuyasha." Urasea said. "DAMN." Inuyasha sulked.  
*****  
"Shippo will be fine girl." Nurse Centipede said. "Your name makes you sound like a bug but you don't look like one," Shippo remarked. "Well you can go now Shippo, second day and I know him like he has been here as long as me, you have to watch yourself Shippo."The nurse commented. "Thanks for all your help, well Shippo I have to hurry since class is almost out come on now", Kagome said cheerfully. She pondered about Inuyasha, he must really be in for it she thought. I better go appologize to him he might be mad at me, I am thankful he helped me though it was very nice of him for once she thought. "Uh oh Kagome look out here comes Inuyasha and he looks pissed," Shippo cried. "Hi Inuyasha thanks for helping, I am sorry if you got into any trouble," Kagome said. She noticed his face turned from angry to surprised, she must have caught him off guard. "What, oh you again, haven't you caused enough trouble for me already. Go away stupid." Inuyasha grumbled. "Hey I just said thanks and I am sorry not my fault you're such an ignorant fool!!!" Kagome yelled. She walked off, who needs him anyways he is such a jerk and to think she thought he was nice,"hmmmph."She snorted. "Jeez Inuyasha wait to go!" Shippo chimed in. 'THWWWACK' "Ouch you jerk! That really hurt," Shippo whined holding his head,"Kagome wait I think I need you to take me to the nurse Inuyasha hit me." "That wasn't very nice Inuyahsa you should appologize, NOW." Kagome hollored looking pissed. "Serves him right little whimp." Inuyasha bellowed. "There there Shippo its okay Inuyasha is just a loser anyway who only picks on little people because he can't pick on older people, why I bet his older brother would kick his butt good, you should see him Shippo much bigger than that moron." Kagome said grinning. "I bet he is much smarter too huh Kagome?" Shippo asked. They walked off together talking cheerfully. Inuyasha raised his arms in the air. "Hey wait damn you guys I am not finished with you, what would you know anyone. Stupid girl!" Inuyasha yelled. 'BANG' "OWWWWWW DAMN IT WHO DID THAT?" Inuyasha screeched. "You need to learn some manners Inuyasha its not nice talked to women and children that way." Miroku said putting his special monk's staff down. "Why you......" Inuyasha started, but the bell rang and he hadn't even changed and grabbed his things. "Go to hell perv, get out of my way I got things to do." "Very well Inuyasha but I would heed my advice." Miroku said.   
*****  
(Later at Kagome's archery club)  
"Wow that was intense Kagome I think by winter you will be ready to teach this class." the instructor told her. "You really think so, that will be exciting. I know how much you wish to venture on," Kagome said. "Yes very well then I was wondering if you would do me a favor you see the clubs here want to combine some of them into one I thought perhaps you might like to decide which one you would consider, we have many offers." The instructor went on," Well my personal fav is the hand to hand combat training better known as a form of karate, then we have the swordsman club the use of a katana mixed with archery sounds interesting, perhaps we could add archery to the warrior skills training?" "Well sir they all sound fine to me but I am not sure archery is suited for any but to be trained for alone." Kagome replied. "Perhaps you are correct Kagome but it would be nice to see something more come out of these students, aren't you even curious to know if you can do more than shoot an arrow?" he asked her. "Well you are right I suppose, skills training would be a good idea." Kagome said. That does sound pretty intense but what if she needed to defend herself, she couldn't use a bow and arrow on someone. "Well sir I think we could do the skills training, when do you have to tell them?" she asked. "As soon as you figured out what you wanted to mix, they can't wait till we begin competitions there are many good clubs out there but teaming up with each other is not something many think of. It is a good thing, it trains you in many arts and you learn more of yourself think of the great powers you can unleash in such a case!" The instructor exclaimed. "I hear we will have a fantastic instructor for the skills training, fine young man he is. I hear he is powerful and wishes to find a challange." The instructor told Kagome. "Yes well thats fine but who is it?" She asked. "Well you're about to meet him again I believe because here he comes." The instructor said bowing to the young man.   
  
(AUTHORS NOTE: MY STORY MUST SUCK BECAUSE I HAVE NOT HAD A REVIEW YET I SUPPOSE THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG? PERHAPS SOME ADVICE FROM YOU READERS MAYBE I SHOULD STOP OR MAYBE IF I WRITE MORE CHAPTERS PEOPLE MIGHT SAY HEY LONG STORY COOL~~~) 


	6. To agree or to disagree, why is he spyin...

To agree or to disagree, why is he spying?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha walked through the crowd of people at the City Center Club he had no idea why he even bothered to join any clubs but at least it gave him something to do. His mother was always proud of him he knew she would be now. He worked went to school and had time to train. He didn't care how exhausted it made him feel, it was something he had to do, it helped ease the pain. Within a short amount of time he learned all he could about fighting techniques, he was a natural thats what he heard everywhere. So why was he here? he wondered. Why would he bother with these people? They asked him to teach classes and soon they would combine classes for maximum skills training. He was told it would help bring in more members and more competition, more appeal. The club wanted more organization. He thought why the hell didn't they just make one big class in the beginning. Its not going to be easy he knew that. There would be so many people in one place doing too many damn things at once. It was going to annoy him. He was teaching combat skills his fav out of anything because you used all different kinds of fighting techniques. Now he was told they were going to combine probably with the lowly archery club. Hey why not Inuyasha thought, we can teach these geeks how to defend themselves and we can teach the men in combat how to shoot a damn arrow. Where the hell does that apply to in life? Inuyasha was cranky as he entered the archery club house. They were supposed to have a new archery instructor. "This guy better be damn good or I will kick his ass but good." Inuyasha said to himself. He stopped and asked a stupid looking guy who obviously was a beginner where the master was the moron pointed to an old man and what looked to be..."Damn my luck," Inuyasha muttered. Kagome, just what he needed. She was in here too. Inuyasha wondered what she would think of the idea of being taught by him. He sure would be able to make her suffer for her ignorance. "You the master of this club?" Inuyasha asked approaching the old man. "Yes young man, I am for now but not for long." The master instructor said. "Well who is replacing you then old man?" Inuyasha rudely asked. "Why this young lady next to me, Kagome, she will take my place. I hope this is not a problem." The old man said noticing Inuyasha's glare. "Well master it shouldn't be a problem I am sure Inuyasha wouldn't mind now would you? Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha. "Who said you could answer for me stupid, of course I mind, what would you know anyways!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Well too late Inuyasha either you we work together or there will be someone else to take your place, doesn't matter to me anyways, I better there is someone far better than you!" Kagome shot back walking off. "Hey wait, what do you mean far better? Do you know something I don't, HEY STUPID I AM TALKING TO YOU GET BACK HERE. I'll show her!!" Inuyasha yelled.   
*****  
Of all the jerks in the world, why him? Kagome thought to herself. She would rather go on a date with Miroku than work with Inuyasha!!!! All the torture in the world doesn't amount to having to work with Inuyasha!!!! She tried to be his friend he even helped her out and yet here he was being a loud mouth ignorant fool. Maybe he acts this way because he doesn't want anyone to know how he really feels Kagome wondered. I am sometimes that way too aren't I she asked herself. Maybe it won't be so bad. I could learn to get used to him and like him hmmm no I am not too sure about liking him she thought. "Gahhh what do you think you're doing, put me down," Kagome screamed. "Gladly wench," Inuyasha said throwing Kagome on the floor. "Owwww Inuyasha what did you do that for?" Kagome asked rubbing her back. "Well partner I was just seeing if you knew anything about protecting yourself, I can see you can't." Inuyasha muttered. "You're such a jerk Inuyasha, I bet you pick fights with people who aren't as strong as you!" Kagome cried. "Feh. What would you know stupid. You can run your mouth thats your problem and that what will get your ass kicked good, you can't even defend yourself, everyone else has to fight your battles for you. Someone else should teach this class when its combined with mine." Inuyasha said arrogantly. Kagome just seethed with rage, it was ready to consume her. How dare he insist such things he just attacked me from behind she raged inside. Kagome got up and walked over to Inuyasha, she raised her fist and swung he blocked but didn't expect her other fist to smash him in the face and she kneed him in the groin. "Well Inuyasha so much for not being able to protect myself!" Kagome yelled. "Ooohhhhh, that was low stupid, when I get up I am going to show you.........Owwwww leave me alone!!!" Inuyasha whined as Kagome let go of his hair. "Well if it hurts so much then," Kagome said pulling his hair more. "You deserve everything you get jerk!!!!!!!!"Kagome screamed in his ear. Kagome let go of his hair and noticed they had attracted a crowd, she looked at Inuyasha, his face was red like a stop light. She could tell he was on the verge of exploding. She could hear him growling so she ran off. "Hey come back here." She heard him yelling as he chased her. So much for getting used to him.   
*****  
Noone had ever pulled his hair or dare attack him in such a way. Kagome would pay but wait she was just a weak woman so why did it hurt. What hurt more was she embarrased him in front of everyone. Didn't he just attack her? He would have to watch himself she just makes him mad thats all. Maybe he should appologize. No she should for pulling his hair and talking to him like that! He wished they could get along but he knew what might happen if they did and he didn't want that. So what was he doing chasing her around the club house. Damn he thought she was laughing at him. He stopped chasing her. Its useless what will I do when I catch her, cause her more pain or give her a reason to laugh more and embarrass me. Inuyasha just stared at Kagome she looked like Kikyo when she held a bow and arrow and when she was sad. She wasn't Kikyo though noone could ever be her, Kikyo never smiled the way Kagome does though and never laughed. Come to think of it she didn't have much fun she was always very serious and seemed bored all the time. She swore we would be together and yet the trust we were to have in each other was so easily broken and we claimed to betray each other. Would Kagome ever break a promise and betray me? Why do I care it doesn't matter to me. Then why am I thinking about it right in the middle of the archery club house right now. "What the hell are you looking at?" Inuyasha asked eveyone. "Mind your damn business." Kagome walked over to him. "Inuyasha I am sorry, are you okay?" Kagome asked. "Feh, what do you care stupid." Inuyasha grumbled. "Just go away, I've got things to do, I don't need to be chasing some half wit not cute weakling of a girl." Kagome looked like she was about to cry. "Hey why does your face look like that, no don't cry, hey I said no crying." Inuyasha was freaking out. Oh no I made her cry, damn you mouth. "I said I was sorry Inuyasha no need to be so cruel I know you don't care about me, I was just trying to be nice to you." Kagome cried sadly. Inuyasha had no idea what to do. "Uh come on Kagome, I didn't mean what I said, I am sorry too so stop crying, uh please?" "Oh Inuyasha you do care?"Kagome said wiping the tears from her eyes, she smiled. Did she just smile at me, its a nice smile Inuyasha thought. I wish she would smile like that all the time, she has never smiled for me before. "Truce, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked extending her hand. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and shook it. "Not so hard geez Inuyasha you're going to rip my arm off." Kagome said. "Thats the whole point of learning to protect yourself against the enemy, jeez stupid haven't you learned anything yet!" Inuyasha said cursing himself for always being rude. He hoped she wouldn't cry again, she didn't but she sure could slap. "Serves you right again jerk!"Kagome said walking off. Inuyasha just stood there holding his cheek wondering how much more he would have to take of this.  
*****   
Sesshoumaru watched through the door of the club house as his moron for a half brother assaulted and insulted the girl. He even made her cry, she hit him pretty hard and resorted to womanly tricks of pulling hair. She is a weak witch when it comes to fighting. Her archery is superb. He couldn't believe that Inuyasha and this girl would be working together when they didn't get along. Teaching none the less. How embarrasing will it be for that idiot half brother. How many people will he attack just beacause they pissed him off. Lame excuses for a lame person. This should be an interesting year Sesshoumaru thought. "Interesting indeed." he said as he walked off before anyone caught him watching.  
(Now what on earth is Sesshoumaru up to? Will Inuyasha ever be nice to anyone? Will anyone not piss him off? Poor Kagome, will she be able to put up with Inuyasha and then Miroku? Can Shippo learn to defend himself.... whats that you hear Hiten telling Manten something about revenge?) 


	7. Miroku's gentle touch and the mystery ma...

Miroku's gentle touch and the mystery man!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kagome was relieved the past few days after her fighting with Inuyasha had gone back to normal, her grandfather told her they would have a hired hand comming to help with the shrine since she was so busy. He told her a young man aspiring to the priesthood. He also said he was a nice young man with very good morals and a spectacular background. Kagome could only wonder who it was but she had to leave before her grandfather could tell her. "Bye grandfather i have to get to school." she told him.   
Kagome and Souta once again ran to school so they wouldn't be late. When Kagome got there she was pretty early so she was able to take her time when she heard Shippo call to her. "Hey Kagome, nice morning, how are you? Inuyasha bug you lately?" he asked. "Of course not Shippo I haven't spoke to him since our arguement at the club I told you about." "Well I saw him he looks pretty mad today he kept muttering something about his hair and old hags." Shippo giggled trying to look serious. "Oh well not my problem." Kagome giggled with him. "Hello lovely Kagome may I ask whats so amusing?" Someone asked behind her groping her butt. 'TWHACK.' "Ouch, sorry my hand slipped?!" Miroku exclaimed. "Keep your hands to yourself PERV!!!!"Kagome screeched. "Hey monk what did I tell you?" Kagome turned to see who yelled. Inuyasha, it figures, she thought. "My hand slipped what can I say, lovely Kagome is so curvy your hand always seems to slip." Miroku smiled. "Damn pervert, hand slipped well so did mine!" Inuyasha said whacking Miroku accross the head. "The price of being me Miroku the greatest." Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha that wasn't very nice of you." Kagome chimed in Miroku's defense. "Oh and let me guess you hit him because he didn't grope you hard enough? Last time I try to help you stupid!." Inuyasha exclaimed. Shippo just giggled. The warning bell rang before Kagome had a chance to yell at him. So much for normal she said to herself.  
*****Later that day  
  
"Shippo come join me for lunch," Kagome waved to her little friend. "Its such a nice day isn't it Shippo?" "Yeah Kagome, what do you have for lunch?" Shippo asked. "Well some instant lunch and a tea oh and a twinkie." She replied. "Instant lunch, huh? Wanna trade? I have a chef salad I bought." Shippo eyes twinkled at the thought of ramen for lunch. "Sure Shippo, I love salads and I am pretty tired of eating ramen everyday." Kagome said handing him her hot cup of noodles. "Thanks so much Kagome I love ramen!!!" Shippo gleefully said gobbling up the noodles. "Shippo you should slow down before you choke, you dont want to go to the nurse again do you?" Kagome asked concerned. "Well its not like he won't be there today anyways." A voice said behind them. "Inuyasha what brings you here?" Kagome asked turning around. "I decided I want to sit here so move or stay it doesn't matter to me anyways." Inuyasha muttered. "Well since Shippo and I were here first we will stay." Kagome said taking a bite of the yummy salad. Inuyasha sat in front of her and next to Shippo who scooted towards Kagome still gobbling the reat of the noodles. "Jeez what a pig you are kid." Inuyasha laughed unwrapping a sandwhich. "You're one to talk Inuyasha, I've seen you eat!" Shippo exclaimed. "Shut up and keep shoveling it in till you choke runt."Inuyasha said angrily. "Looks cozy mind if I join you guys?" Miroku asked comming up to the three. "Sure."Kagome and Shippo said. "No." Inuyasha replied. "Two beats one Inuyasha." Miroku grinned. "Feh." Was all they heard.   
"Nice day isn't it?" "Sure is." Kagome and Shippo said. "Feh." Inuyasha replied. "Next question is for people who care and no more than one word," Miroku said. "How is everyone doing?" he asked. "Oh I am great now that I've had instant lunch, you?"Shippo replied. "How about you Miroku?"he asked him. "Just fine, and you Kagome?" Miroku asked her. "I am doing wonderful thanks for asking." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha who just stared blankly at his sandwhich. Inuyasha mumbled something about wanting instant lunch too. Everyone laughed. "What the hell is so funny?" Inuyasha asked. "Say Inuyasha I could trade you tomorrow's lunch if you have anything good that is," Kagome said. "Oh darn I was hoping to trade again," Shippo whined. Inuyasha grinned evilly. "Well I can bring two," Kagome said smilling. "Feh. Don't bother I don't want it!" Inuyasha grumbled. "Yeah!!!"Shippo cheered. Inuyasha got up and walked off. "Hey where you going Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "What does it matter to you, I'm bored." Inuyasha replied. "Hmm well more of the lovely Kagome's company for me." Miroku grinned. "You damn ass you lay one hand on her and you'll be sorry." Inuyasha yelled waving his arms in the air. Kagome blushed furiously. "Why would I be sorry?" Miroku asked innocently. WHAM. "Thats why fool!" Inuyasha replied hitting Miroku with his text books. "Gah, man don't you know that hurts!!!" Miroku said whinning. Kagome went over to Miroku. "Inuyasha why did you do that?" Kagome asked. "He was asking for it Kagome didn't you hear or are you too deaf?" Inuyasha asked back. Miroku got up and grabbed Kagome's behind and turned back around. "Ahhhhh". Kagome screamed blushing. WHAM. "What did I say monk????" Inuyasha yelled. "Ohhhh my head!!!" Miroku whined rubbing the back of his head. "You just don't get it do you?" Inuyasha asked lifting his books again. The warning bell sounded, meant lunch was over and lucky for Miroku too Kagome thought.   
*****  
  
After school Kagome went straight to Souta's school to walk him home then she just dropped him off at the shrine's steps and headed straight for archery club. She practiced for a few hours and met up with her friends. They all walked home together. One of her friends spoke up," Kagome I saw that cute guy you called Inuyasha. He came into my workout class today. All the girls just love him but he didn't talk to any of them, is he taken or well you know?" "Oh Inuyasha was there I wonder why." Kagome said. "Doesn't sound like him but then I don't know him that well only from gym and Lit." "He is still in school, he looks to old is he dumb?" Her friend asked. "Looked too old, huh? He looks his age to me." Kagome said, then it hit her. "Oh that was Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older brother." "Oh so he isn't in school, do you know is he is seeing anyone?" Her friend asked. "No to both." Kagome said noticing they were finally at the shrine steps. "Well see you tomorrow guys." She said waving to them as she headed up the steps. "Oh Kagome you're just in time for dinner." Her mom said waving to her. "We have a guest to so if you hurry and clean up we can eat together." Her mother added cheerfully. Kagome thought great we never have guests this will be so much fun. "Who is it mom?" Kagome asked. "Oh the guy who is helping grandfather, oh gotta go get the roast out of the oven, you better hurry up Kagome." Her mother replied. Kaagome rushed upstairs and took a very quick shower and changed. As she was going down stairs she heard Souta rambling on about videogames and games at school. What a nerd she thought. Everyone was laughing. So maybe it would be a good time. Kagome entered the dinning room and nearly fell over at the sight that greeted her eyes." Granddaughter I would like you to meet the man that will change the shrine's destiny............." 


	8. Souta's Hero, Danger in the Dojo

*Souta's hero, Danger in the Dojo*  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is Miroku Great ," her grandfather said turning to Miroku asking," thats what you said your last name wasn't it?" Miroku spoke up," well sir I said Miroku the greatest." Was this guy really full of it or what Kagome thought. "This is my granddaughter Kagome." Her grandfather jestured towards her. "Ah yes the lovely Kagome, I am very pleased to see you." Miroku said. "Uh yes it is nice to see you Miroku especially when you arent grop...uh griping about how the world should be a better place, yeah phew."Kagome sweated that was a close one she thought. "Kagome sit please, its time for dinner," Her mother politely said serving them. "Looks positively delicious ma'am,"Miroku said. Suddenly Souta gasped as if something dawned on him he yelled," HEY YOU'RETHE GUY KAGOME FELL ON." Kagome blushed. "Is that true Kagome is this him?" Her mom asked. "Well yes its true."She replied. "Well then, this is most amusing,"her mom said laughing. "Hey it wasn't funny," Kagome whined blushing. "Lets just enjoy dinner everyone I am starving, its not good for someone my age to go hungry for long why back when....."Her grandfather began going on and on throuhout dinner. How boring she thought. Soon after dinner Miroku excused himself, it was getting late and he had homework to do , he thanks the Higurashi's for a wonderful evening and winked at Kagome. "See you tomorrow Kagome." She waved to him,"yes see you tomorrow perv." She saw him falter on the stairs and he just turned and smiled.   
*****Next day  
  
'RING RING' "Ah finally school is done for with today."Shippo gleefully said to Kagome. "Say Kagome see you later,"Shippo said racing off to catch the bus. That boy could hurt himself Kagome thought walking to Souta's school. "Time to pick him up and drop him off."She said to herself. Oh did I just say that out loud I must be going crazy. "Wow I was right you are crazy,"came a familiar voice behind her. "You shouldn't do that when people are around stupid,"Inuyasha said looking smug. "Really Inuyasha? Haven't you dont it before?" Kagome asked sticking her tongue out at him. "Feh."He grumbled. "You should be more careful around her Kagome didn't you notice Hiten over there looking at you, he was probably going to kick your ass. I am sure you are crazy enough to scare him off talking to yourself like that though right?" Inuyasha inquired. "Oh I didn't see him, mind walking with me then?" She asked. "Who are you going to pick up?" he asked. "My little brother Souta, his school is not far."Kagome replied. "Sure I guess not, so you going to the club tonight?" He asked. "Yeah I have to drop Souta off first." She replied. When they got to the school a little boy came running up. "Hey Kagome who is this guy? Did you fall on him too or is it your boyfriend your friends keep talking about?" Souta asked. "Souta, why you little.... this isn't my boyfriend and how do you know what we talk about, have you been listening to me on the phone again or spying on us..... what do you mean fall on him, you're such a pest!!!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha laughed. "Woah calm down sis didn't mean to ruffle your feathers jeez."Souta said laughing. Kagome blushed. "Hey whats your name?" Souta asked the guy next to his sister. He looks pretty cool Souta thought. "Inuyasha, kid. Does your sister fall on people alot?" Inuyasha asked. What a clumsy girl he thought. He did see her fall on Miroku more like ran him down. "Yeah she is pretty clumsy, I used to think she was smart until I noticed she can't do anything without looking stupid!!!"Souta laughed. Kagome slapped him. "Oww Kagome I was just kidding no need to hit me like that." Souta whined. "Look we are home now go and tell mom I will see her at 5." Kagome said relieved. "Hey thanks for walking me home Inuyasha, you're the coolest!!!!" Souta waved to them running up the stairs. "Just great now he has another idol." Kagome muttered. Inuyasha blushed. "Feh."  
*****At the archery clubhouse  
Kagome looked at the clock. "4:30, already. Time sure does fly."Kagome said to her instructor. "Need any help?" she asked.  
"Kagome we have to meet with Inuyasha to discuss the plans on the setup for the combining of clubs."The instructor said. "Well okay we better go now." Kagome said looking nervous. She didn't like being around Inuyasha, they always fought. "Hey Kagome your grandfather sent me to walk you home." "Miroku, I don't need you to do that,"Kagome said. "Just great what is grandpa up to sending him here to walk me home. "Well I have a meeting to go to so I guess you can accompany me if its not too much trouble?" Kagome asked. "No its no trouble, your mom is holding dinner. Looks like I will be joining you again tonight." Miroku said smiling. Kagome just smiled as they reached the combat clubhouse. "This is a great place Kagome." Miroku said in amazement. "Yeah I love it here." She said in responce. They walked to the office to see where Inuyasha was. He was talking to the master there. "Oh hello there old man, come in come in. Is this the girl who will take your place?" the master asked. "Yes she is going to change the ways of archery as we know it."Her instructor spoke up. "This young man here will also change the ways of martial arts as we know it." The master said. "Inuyasha I believe we have a meeting with them so if you might sit." The master moved his hands in a gesture for them all to sit. "I think we should let the two of them go over the plans by themselves old man." The master spoke. "Very well I believe you can use the fields to speak since everyone is packing up for the night." "Miroku would you mind waiting here?" Kagome asked, raising Inuyasha's curiosity as to why the perverted monk was with her. "Oh sure Kagome just tell me when you're ready to go."Miroku said calmly sitting back. "I will talk to these two fine elders."   
Kagome and Inuyasha took the papers with the plans from both sides written on them. "Interesting and very precise I see." Kagome said. "Well I guess, it better be damn good." Inuyasha said."I don't see why we have to do this it seems stupid to me." He mumbled. "What doesn't sound stupid to you?" Kagome sarcastically asked. Inuyasha was about to answer when they heard a large crash behind them. They turned around as someone yelled,"INUYASHA, YOU'VE HURT MY KIN FOR THAT YOU MUST PAY."   
  
(Author's notes: Kira:Dude that was so cool! I really like it. Please write some more!... Thank you so much for that and to answer Lil-strange-person :Wheres Sango? Well just wait and see ^-^. Thank you two even if its my only reviews right now they mean so much to me.) 


	9. Here's Sango

Here's Sango (revealed: the black haired baboon)  
  
"Inuyasha what did you do to her?" Kagome asked freaked out. Miroku came running out of the office. He noticed a young girl their age holding an enormous weapon. "Who are you and why do you think I hurt someone?" Inuyasha was furious. "Since I am the one to bring you down I am Sango and you Inuyasha have hurt many of my family members by blindsiding them and robbing them. Did you think you would get away with it?" Sango asked. "Did you think I would not find you?" she asked. "Inuyasha did you really do that?" Miroku asked this time. "I don't know what she's talking about, she is crazier than you Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Sango noticed this man Inuyasha looked dumb founded, but why? "It was you they told me so, a man with long silver hair and golden eyes attacked them each by the sub station downtown." She said. "You will not get away with this!" She screamed raising her weapon and throwing it. They all jumped out of the way just in time. " Girl what are you doing,"Miroku began," Why not seek the help of the police on this matter?" "Police, you think they can help my family restore honor to those shamed by this man's foolishness, he attacked weaklings and stole from them not to mention he did it from behind. Police can not do anything for them or enough to him." She said pointing to Inuyasha who unsheathed his sword. "You are barking up the wrong tree girl, I don't attack innocent weak people and rob them, you've got the wrong guy but if you're looking to keep fighting well then I am always up for a fight."Inuyahsa growled. Sango raised her weapon and flung it with all her might. Inuyasha dodged it but before her mighty weapon could return he struck it down. She ran at him but before he could do anything he fell to the ground grabbing his head. "What the hell was the for stupid, can't you tell she was trying to injure us all." Inuyasha whined he would go bald from Kagome pulling on his hair. He noticed the monk held the girl off with his staff, finally the guy did something useful. "Sango was it? I am Miroku and these are my friends Kagome and I believe you know Inuyasha, tell me why would you think he would do something so vile as the crimes you accuse him of?"Miroku asked the girl keeping her at bey with his staff. He could tell she was a fighter. "Narraku said it had to be you, he said you have injured many people and my family has agreed with him."She replied venomisly. It has to be him I can't afford to make a mistake as big as it would be. "Narraku..."Miroku said angrily. "That bastard!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled. "He is setting you up!" "What do you mean ?"Sango asked. "He was kind to me and told me you would lie and try to worm your way out, not this time Inuyasha!!!" Sango cried. This time Kagome spoke,"Sango, Inuyasha would never do what you said this Narraku must be decieving you!" "Why would someone do that?" Sango pondered. Somehow she just believed this girl. "He is a man of evil and deception he is hell bent on ruining the lives of who ever crosses his path. His is known for trickery and a master of disguise." Miroku said looking pissed off. " I don't understand, you know him too, did he decieve you, Miroku?"Sango asked the young man who now let her pass. "He didn't decieve me but my family, he told us he knew a place where men could find a good wife for themselves in the mountains and bring them home. Since these women didn't speak the same language and were very nice some men in the family took the women home and were arrested for kidnapping. Even now I can not find Narraku to make him pay for this and I can't find a way to help my family, their name has been stripped of them. I guess thats why I am here." Miroku explained. "Wow Miroku I never knew." Kagome said. "Explains alot." Inuyasha said. "You Inuyasha, what is Narraku to you?" Sango asked him. "He decieved me and someone I knew a long time ago, it doesn't matter." Inuyasha said looking miserable. "Where did you see him Sango?" Miroku asked. "He was on the other side of town he showed up last night right after my younger brother was beaten badly and told me he saw who did it."Sango replied. "Well do you know if he is from around here?" Kagome asked. "No he isn't he said though he would meet me here after I destroyed Inuyasha." Sango responded, "Well lets go see if the bastard is there!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Inuyasha do you know what he looks like?" Miroku asked. "No, do you Sango?" Inuyasha asked her. "Well not exactly he was wearing a costume said it was for a party he looked like a baboon." Sango said trying to remember if she saw his face. "Sounds like one are you sure it was a baboon, or maybe you were dreaming." Inuyasha muttered. "Inuyasha be nice,"Kagome said. "Sango don't worry about Inuyasha he can be crabby sometimes." "We don't have time to waste, lets go see if the bastard is there." Inuyasha said glaring at Kagome. When they got to the front of the building they noticed a man, his face was hidden by his long black hair, the wind picked up. "Kagome stay back this could get ugly." Inuyasha said waving for her to get far behind him.   
*****  
"Sango I am disappointed in you." the man outside said.   
"Narraku why did you lie to me?" Sango yelled. "Simple plan my dear Sango you were supposed to do one thing and you failed, now your family will be even more shamed." The man known as Narraku replied. "You bastard, I will kill you!" Inuyasha yelled attacking. Narraku dodged and Miroku attacked with his staff. The staff slammed into Narraku's stomach but didn't phase him. "Nice try monk." Narraku said when he slammed into Miroku knocking him down. He made his way towards Sango but before he could attack her Inuyasha stepped in and punched him. Narraku knew it was an uneven match up so he decided to flee. "We will meet again Inuyasha, Kikyo says Hi." Narraku said grinning, he moved so fast it looked like he disappeared. "Kikyo...." Inuyasha mumbled. "Inuyasha quick you gotta help Miroku he is hurt." Kagome yelled frantically. "No Kagome I am okay really, no need to worry."Miroku said resting his hand on Kagome. THWACK. "Orooooooo." "Is he really your friend Kagome?" Sango asked. "Yes but I don't know why I put up with him." Kagome said. "Useless monk." Inuyasha ranted. "Well at least he helped out." Sango came to his defense. "Yeah and I didn't need it."Inuyasha said. "Sure Inuyasha, sure." Miroku said getting up still rubbing his head. "I don't know what hurt more, Narraku or Kagome." "Gah, what time is it?" Kagome asked. Sango looked at her watch. "Five-thirty. Are you in a hurry to get home?" "Oh my goodness, come on Miroku we better go we are so late. Kagome said grabbing Miroku's arm. "Oh you are right, well see you later guys and be careful." Miroku said. Sango and Inuyasha just stood there shocked. "Oh is that her boyfriend?" Sango asked Inuyasha. "No, why does it matter you like the perv?" Inuyasha asked. "No just wondering." "Yeah me too."  
*****  
  
A few buildings away Narraku stood watching as Sango made friends with those worthless people. Hmm I will make them all pay, but who is that young woman with them, Kagome I think that scum bag called her. She looks just like Kikyo, perhaps I could use her, maybe she is just like Kikyo. Something fresh and new. Narraku's impure thoughts clouded his mind like usual. He knew he was decietful it was just his nature to be. From now on he would follow them all around, Inuyasha deserves to pay. Kikyo left him to for me then left me. For once Narraku was clueless to the womans whereabouts. He would have to find her before she made it to Inuyasha. Damn that bitch though. I had her manipulated for so long but wasn't it Onigumo she loved, his twin brother she had pitied and I had taken him off all those machines that kept his pathetic life going so I could have Kikyo and I even set Inuyasha and Kikyo up. They obviously didn't love each other as much as they say because they would have forgiven each other. She felt like an outsider just like him, but she felt better than him. How pathetic it all was. Her sob story but did she not come to me and did she not leave Inuyasha. Now she left, where was she. I will make her pay too for disobeying me. Narraku got into his car that was parked not far from the club, he drove off into the night , thoughts filled with revenge and hatred.  
(Well theres Sango and Narraku. What kind of revenge will he have on them you ask, whats up with Sango defending Miroku? Kikyo, where is she and why was Inuyasha so sad looking? Whats that Inuyasha, she betrayed you , but how? We have to wait to find out. Well see you next chapter) 


	10. Between Truth and Tradegy

Between Truth and Tragedy( the betrayl of Kikyo)  
  
'Knock Knock' "Who is it?" Inuyasha asked. "It's me Inuyasha, theres a note here left by a young woman." said Inuyasha's care taker. "Oh." Inuyasha opened the door. "Thanks." He mumbled as she handed him the note. "Your girlfriend I guess." The lady said. "Feh." Inuyasha said. "Well don't forget dinner is at six-thirty." "Yeah I won't you remind me ever night, whats for dinner anyways?" Inuyasha asked annoyed. "Oden."she said turning around leaving. "Not bad I guess." Inuyasha grumbled closing his door. "Seven years he had one more to go before he was able to get away from the nosy hag, sure she was an alright lady but he would never admit to it. "Must be a note from Kikyo, probably thought I wasn't home, seeing how I work so much during the summer." Inuyasha said to himself opening the envelope. 'Dear Inuyasha, How are you? Well I am sure. We must talk, Meet me in the park tomorrow afternoon. Sincerely, Kikyo.' "Hmmmm". He wondered what she wanted to talk about that she couldn't call him and say. He had known her for a short time but already they clicked and he was ready to trust and maybe love someone, her even. They had much in common in their ways of life, both her parents were gone and she was raising her sister Kaede, she was brave and tough even. Still he felt something was wrong.  
*****(The other side of town)  
  
A letter slid under the door of apartment 27 a young girl picked it up and took it to her sister whom it was addressed to. 'Kikyo' "Sister, what does it say?" the young girl asked. "Kaede no need to be so nosy you know its not very polite." Kikyo scolded. "I am sorry."Kaede sadly said. 'Kikyo, meet me tomorrow afternoon at the Sakura Gardens. Signed, Inuyasha." 'Hmmmm' Kikyo wondered why he didn't just knock or call. That wasn't like him.   
*****(the next day, the park)  
  
Inuyasha went to the park which was halfway to Kikyo's apartment complex. He sat under his favorite tree and waited. The day was bleak and the weather was cloudy. It might rain he thought to himself. He hoped Kikyo would hurry so they could go to her place or somewhere they wouldn't get rained on if it did. He waited for almost an hour and still she didn't show, rain started to fall so he decided to go call her at home and if he didn't get an answer he would go to her work.   
*****(the Sakura Gardens)  
  
"Where is he, I have been waiting for over an hour and its raining out." Kikyo said aloud. Then she saw him. He was with another woman though and they were holding hands. "Why Inuyasha, why?" Kikyo cried. How could he she thought as she saw them kiss.   
Kikyo went home, Kaede left a note saying she would be at a friends. Good Kikyo thought now I can be alone for a while and cry and my sister won't see me. Why did he have to show me why not tell me she thought. All night the phone rang, someone kept knocking on the door but Kikyo was in a trance she stared off into space hoping the pain would subside.   
  
*****(next week)  
Inuyasha was walking home from work, he walked through the park wondering why Kikyo wasn't home or at work. When he walked past his tree he looked over and saw Kikyo sitting alone. He went up to her. She looked up and saw him, she stood up. "I have been calling you and went to see you at your apartment, where have you been," he asked.   
"I am leaving you, there is nothing you can do about it," Kikyo said,"I hate you, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha was stunned. "Kikyo, I thought....Inuyasha started. "Just go away Inuyasha you wouldn't understand." Kikyo turned to leave, Inuyasha grabbed her "Where do you think you're going you lied to me." Inyasha said. "I despise you Inuyasha you betrayed me first that is unforgiveable, then she disappeared.  
*****  
Inuyasha woke up covered in sweat. He whispered"Kikyo." For months now he had this dream sometimes he would wake up and be fine but this time he wasn't. He had to do something. He wanted to know the reason Kikyo left that way and when he got home from his confrontation with Narraku he called Kaede. He wanted to know what she knew and she told him everything. "Kikyo tried to save a man once but he was too badly burned and would never move again with the exception of his mouth, he was an evil man, he wanted my sister but suddenly one day he disappered but not without leaving the memory that he would do anything to have Kikyo."Kaede had said. "Narraku sounds like that, but the man was Onygumo. Perhaps it is his twin brother,Kikyo said something about it once." Inuyasha was relieved to know he had been set up and now if he could only talk to Kikyo maybe she would understand but how when she was with Narraku. He must have manipulated her like he did Sango and Miroku's family. I will make him pay and pay dearly Inuyasha raged inside. He would never rest until Kikyo knew the truth. 


	11. I Spy Birthday Suits

I SPY(Birthday suits)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
disclaimer: I have claims on nothing!  
SenTaro:~where are all my reviews?~  
Naraku:*Inuyasha stole them*  
SenTaro:~Huh, gah! Why did he do that?~  
Naraku:*He is an evil hanyou, he must be stopped*  
SenTaro:~Well I guess I should have Kagome pull his hair more~  
Naraku:(swirly eyes)*Oroooooooo*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(now on with the story)  
"I hope Inuyasha is okay Miroku,"Kagome said. "Yes he certainly did look sad. I wonder who this Kikyo is." Miroku said. It was early morning and Miroku was nice and stopped by to walk Kagome to school. She wondered why he came by, it was obvious they did leave so suddenly last night and Miroku went right home after he dropped me off Kagome remembered. "Must be an old girlfriend I suppose I mean he did call that me once."Kagome told him. "Really now. It must be that I guess the only way to know is to ask. I believe I will ask him,"Miroku said. "I don't know I mean don't you think he would tell us if he wanted us to know?" Kagome asked. "Yes you're right."Miroku answered. "After you Kagome."Miroku said opening the door to Lit for her. "Thank you."Kagome replied. They took their seats and waited for Inuyasha and class to start. The bell rang, the teacher began class and no sign of Inuyasha.   
All day had passed, the usual argument over Kagome's ramen just wasn't the same without Inuyasha. When gym came around Inuyasha still wasn't there. Maybe he is sick or hurt or upset Kagome wondered. She should find out where he lives so she can give him his homework. Yes then she can check on him she thought.  
*****  
Inuyasha didn't want to get out of bed. He kept having dreams about Kikyo and himself and Naraku. The nosy old lady even let him stay home, he should have went to school, he didn't want Kagome to worry. She might come over and poke and prode into my business he thought. Wait she doesn't know where I live he realized. Heck he didn't even know where she lived. She could find out easily, what would she think if she knew?he wondered. Would she feel sorry for me or would she just laugh,he asked himself not knowing the answer. "I guess I better shower and find something to do,"he said aloud to himself.  
After his shower he felt better, he went into his room to get dressed, he turned to close the door and dropped his towel. "Ahhhhh, what are you doing?" came a screech from the other side of his room. He turned in time to see Kagome stand. "What am I doing, this is my room, what the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha bellowed. Kagome blushed. Inuyasha looked down,"Gahhh what are you looking at turn around." Inuyasha said blushing, he forgot he was naked. "I am so sorry I came to bring you your homework, the lady downstairs said you were around here so I thought I would wait."Kagome said frantically. "Oh well what were you doing on my floor?"Inuyasha asked quickly dressing. "I dropped the papers, I was picking them up,ugh this is so embarassing, I should go."Kagome said still blushing. Inuyasha was blushing too, he was really mortified, she saw me naked he wondered what she was thinking. Kagome walked to the door,"Sorry I will see you tomorrow I hope, not naked I mean at school, you know." She quickly made an exit.  
*****  
  
I have never seen a boy naked before well maybe Souta but when he was a baby so it doesn't count. How embarrasing Kagome thought. Well at least I won't be too shocked if I ever see a naked boy again. Ugh what am I thinking Kagome blushed. I will have to keep this a big secret. Big secret she thought. "Hey he didn't even thank me, he is such a jerk!" Kagome exclaimed. People started to stare at her so she decided to just run off to practice, she would be late as it was.  
*****  
  
Kagome was exhausted after that intense practice, she couldn't wait till she took over she would make it more fun but more intense for everyone. She could wait though to combine the groups, the weekend was finally here and she thought wow I can relax and do nothing. She went into her room and grabbed all her things to take a bath. Hmm feels so good when she slid in the hot water. After almost an hour she was ready to get out so she wrapped herself up and went into her room. She dried off and just as she put her towel down her door opened. "Hey Kagome than------ ahhhhhhh." "Inuyasha what are you doing don't you know how to knock you perv!!!!"Kagome screamed putting her towel on. "I didn't think you were naked, damn." Inuyasha said blushing. "You mom said go right up that you would be studying or watching the tv."Inuyasha rambled. Kagome blushed. "Your welcome by the way, can you wait for me outside the door or at least downstairs."Kagome said closing the door. She quickly got dressed. Ironic she thought how we both saw each other naked. Still embarrasing now it was an even bigger secret. "Kagome is everything okay?" Miroku said almost opening the door. 'Whhhhack' "Leave her alone perv."Inuyasha said. "No need to hit me I heard her scream I thought she was in trouble." Miroku cried rubbing his head. "She is getting dressed."Inuyasha yelled. "Oh so you were the reason she yelled, LUCKY YOU!"Miroku exclaimed. "Uhhh ehhhhmmm", Kagome cleared her throat. "Kagome I was just trying to stop this perv from walking in on you."Inuyasha stated. "I know but didn't you do the same, jeez Inuyasha I think both of you need to learn to knock!"Kagome exclaimed. "Sorry but I heard you scream I thought you were in danger, perhaps you were in capable hands."Miroku said smiling.   
'BONK''THWACK' Kagome and Inuyasha hit him at the same time. Miroku just laid there rubbing his face.   
*****  
  
"Sorry about that Kagome, I should have knocked."Inuyasha appologized. "It's okay I guess I too should have waited for you to come down stairs."Kagome said. They both blushed. "So we're even I guess?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah, I won't tell anyone either."Kagome said. "I will."'Yank"Owww I was kidding." Inuyasha whined rubbing his head. "Quit pulling my hair." "Sorry but you just don't joke with a lady that way."Kagome huffed. "Where, I don't see any lady!"Inuyasha exclaimed. Kagome's face turned red. She yanked on his hair as he tried to run. She just laughed and kept yanking. "Ahhhhhh, I really should cut my hair."Inuyasha whined.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SenTaro:~That will show you to steal my reviews!~  
Inuyasha:^What?! I didn't steal them!^  
SenTaro:~Then who did?~  
Inuyasha:^Who told you I stole them?^  
SenTaro:~Naraku~  
Inuyasha:^That bastard!^  
SenTaro:~I was tricked, the fiend!!! He will pay.~  
Inuyasha:^Man I can't believe you fell for that, wow and I thought Kagome was stupid!^  
SenTaro:(yanks on Inuyasha's hair)  
Inuyasha:^owwww, leave me alone!!!^  
SenTaro:~Serves you right, if it hurts so much maybe you should keep your big mouth shut!!!~ 


	12. Kiss me at Dusk

Kiss me at Dusk  
______________  
  
It had been a whole month since we saw Naraku, Inuyasha told himself. Will the guy make another move. So far we have been waiting, I have made four friends since and all four want to help. Mostly Sango and Miroku, Shippo claims Naraku has tricked almost everyone and Kagome tells me she will help because thats what friends do. Kagome. He blushed remembering the time they saw each other naked. They have become good friends fast putting aside the difficulties in getting along at first. It was because Kikyo I could hardly look at Kagome then, she looked so much like her but I found quickly they were two different girls. We decided to train together ever since the incident with Naraku. She was a pretty good archer not as good as Kikyo yet but I am sure Kagome will be even better. She couldn't fight too well without her bow and arrows. Sango had decided to help Kagome even thought that perverted monk tried to convice them he could help too. That was a good laugh Inuyasha remembered. 'Ring ring'. "Hello,"Inuyasha said into the phone. "Hi Inuyasha how are you?" It was Kagome's voice. "I am fine, what's up?"He asked her. "Oh well I was wondering uh, if you would like to join us for dinner tomorrow at my house?" Kagome asked. "Sure I guess I can."Inuyasha said,"What time?" "Well since its sunday tomorrow are you busy?"Kagome asked politely.   
"I don't have anything planned, why are you asking me to come over early?" Inuyasha inquired. "If you want that would be great."Kagome chirped,"Well my mom wants to go shopping so I will see you tomorrow." "See you, bye."Inuyasha said hanging up. Inuyasha turned out his light and walked out of his room, he had work to get to.   
*****(next day, sunset shrine)  
"Inuyasha I am so glad you could make it!"Kagome said cheerfully closing the front door behind them. "What music is that you're listening to Kagome?"Inuyasha asked her. "Oh its dance I really like it,"Kagome said smiling. "Whats the name of the song?"Inuyasha inquired. "At the end by ll0."Kagome told him. "I guess it's not bad, so where is everyone?"he asked nervously. "Oh mom is down the street with Souta talking to some friends and grandpa isn't here he went to an old friend of his in the mountains. Miroku is here though, he is at the shrine gift shop. Want to go see him?"Kagome asked. "No I didn't come here for him."Inuyasha grunted. Kagome blushed so did Inuyasha. "Well would you like a better tour?"Kagome asked taking his hand not letting him say no. She showed him the well, the god tree, the small garden. As they walked past the gift shop they heard a screech. "Perv, how dare you touch me." 'Boom'. "What is going on in there."Kagome demanded. Miroku was laying on the floor with Sango looming over him hitting him repeatedly. She stopped long enough to see Kagome and Inuyasha standing in the door way. "Hi Kagome, Inuyasha."Sango said. "Hi guys," Miroku said. "Looks like he grabbed her,"Inuyasha said. "Miroku you need to learn to control yourself, grandpa would be mad if he knew what you did here!"Kagome exclaimed. "Sorry I couldn't help myself."Miroku grinned. "Sango what bring you here?"Kagome asked. "Oh I wanted to check the shrine out I didn't know you lived here, does he too?"She asked pointing at Miroku. "No he works here, I am glad you came, would you like to join us today?Kagome asked. "Thank you I would love to, what are you and Inuyasha up to?"she asked leaning closer,"are you two an item?" Kagome blushed then realized she was still holding Inuyasha's hand. "Gah!" she said. Oh no I think I am blushing, keep it cool Kagome she told herself. She let go of Inuyasha's hand. "Wow so this whole time you've been using training together as a ploy so we wouldn't notice you were dating!"Miroku accused. "What are you talking about monk boy!"Inuyasha exclaimed. "Calm down my friend I can understand how you feel, don't be shy,"Miroku said winking at Kagome. "We aren't going out not that it's any of your business."Inuyasha said. "Oh well then if thats the case,"Miroku began. He was quickly cut off before he was able to put his arm and hands anywhere near Kagome. "What did I tell you Miroku,"said an angry Inuyasha. "Are they always like this?"Sango asked Kagome. "Yeah I guess they are."Kagome told her.   
*****(Later at dinner)  
  
"This meal is so delicious Ms.Higurashi thank you so much for inviting me to stay,"Sango happily said. "Sango you are most welcome, we love having guests."Kagome's mom said. "Inuyasha I am sorry for pinching your cheeks I just couldn't help myself,"her mom said again. "Kagome is so lucky to be around such adorable people." "Yeah it helps her look not so ugly,"Souta chimed in. "Why you little,"Kagome started. Everyone snickered. "What so funny???" Kagome asked angrily. "Calm down Kagome I was just kidding,"Souta told her. They finished the meal in silence. "You just top yourself everytime ma'am."Miroku told Kagome's mom. "Thank you all for eating especially you Inuyasha I see your appetite is amazingly large." Inuyasha blushed. Everyone laughed. "I don't see anything funny here,"Inuyasha mumbled. After dessert everyone retired to watch tv for a while since it was still early. Miroku offered to help with the dishes. He ended up washing and Ms. Higurashi rinsed and dried. At about six Sango had to go, she didn't like being out after dark and she didn't exactly live close by, Miroku offered to walk her to the sub station since he was going to head home too, she agreed. Souta had asked to play video games upstairs and Ms.Higurashi was going to go do laundry. That left Kagome and Inuyasha all alone on the couch. "Well is there anything you would like to watch or do you have to go too?"Kagome asked. "I can go anytime I want and there isn't anything I want to watch on tv."Inuyasha replied. "Uhh would you like to play a game?"Kagome asked. She could tell by the look on Inuyasha's face that he would beat her so she shouldn't go there. "Well we could always go watch the sunset, it's nice here."Kagome suggested. "Sure."Inuyasha agreed. They decided to watch it from the tree. "The climb is what always gets me,"Kagome huffed trying to cath her breath. "Must be out of shape."Inuyasha laughed. "Very funny."Kagome sighed. They sat and watched the sunset. The wind picked up a little. Kagome shivered. Inuyasha put his arm around her to keep her warm he told himself. She didn't move away. When darkness fell they turned and looked at each other. Inuyasha leaned in, so did Kagome. Kagome was a mess on the inside she was nervous, he is going to kiss me she thought. Inuyasha was nervous too, she is going to kiss me too Inuyasha thought to himself. Will she like it?he wondered. "HELP SOMEONE HELP!!!!" Inuyasha leaned upright. Kagome spoke,"Where is it comming from?" "I think over there,"Inuyasha said pointing down the steps towards the other side of the street. They both hopped down Inuyasha helping Kagome. They ran down the steps and saw Shippo running,"Help, oh Kagoooooomeeeeeee, Inuyashaaaaaa."Shippo cried. "Shippo whats going on?"Inuyasha asked. "Dogs, they were chasing me, one bite me."Shippo whined. "Where are the dogs I don't see any Shippo?" Kagome asked the frantic boy. "They were chasing me down there I SWEAR KAGOME." Shippo replied pointing down the street. "Why were they chasing you?"Inuyasha asked,"Did you tease them?" "No, I was walking to the store when some guy yelled attack and the dogs did and they chased me as I ran." Shippo told them. "Thats very strange."Kagome said. Just then a huge pack of dogs came running out of nowhere a man yelled,"You will not escape!"  
__________________________  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kagome:!This is getting wierd!!  
Sango:'I suppose, it must have to do with Naraku.'  
Kagome:!Lets ask SenTaro-Tai.!  
Sango:'Yes clever idea Kagome. Sen, you there?'  
SenTaro:~Hello ladies, can I help you?~  
Kagome:!Wow he is nicer than Inuyasha and doesn't grope us like Miroku.~  
Sango:'Oh, you're so right. He looks like Inuyasha but his human form.'  
SenTaro:~What!!!?No I don't!!!~  
Kagome:!You're right Sango, too bad he didn't have dog ears.!  
SenTaro:~Now wait I thought you had a question?~(looks nervous)  
Sango:'Oh right, does this attack have to do with Naraku?'  
SenTaro:~I guess you can't wait can you?~  
Kagome:!Nevermind he is just like Inuyasha, hog.!  
SenTaro:(growls)~Bah!!! What would you know~  
Sango:'You're right Kagome, darn I was hoping he would be helpful'  
Kagome:!Men they are all the same! (yanks on Sen's hair)  
SenTaro:~Hey wait, don't pull my hair stupid~  
(whack, Kagome hits Sen hard with Sango's Boomerang just as Inuyasha walks in)  
SenTaro:(stars in eyes) ~Oroooo!!!~  
Inuyasha:*Hey whats going on in here?* 


	13. Return of Sadness, Kikyo comes home

Return of Sadness, Kikyo comes home!  
____________________________  
  
"Everyone stand back,"Inuyasha yelled. "Who on earth could this be,"Kagome whispered to Inuyasha. "I don't have a clue. This could be the work of Naraku."Inuyasha said. A big large man walked from the shadows, "You have no right to speak of Naraku vile humans." "Who the hell are you bastard?"Inuyasha asked angrily. "Ryokan, but that does not matter, I am here to destroy you." "What the hell is with this guy, Kagome, you and Shippo get out of here I will take care of him!" Inuyasha threw the first punch waiting for Kagome to run for safety. The large man wavered and fell. Inuyasha was just too much for him, he had not anticipated a fight and he was not a fighter and yet Naraku had blackmailed him and said his dogs were plenty to handle Inuyasha and his size was intimidating but he didn't think so because Naraku wasn't afraid. "Come on tough guy,"Inuyasha yelled rearing back for another punch. "Please don't hurt me,"the man whistled and his dogs and him retreated.   
*****  
"Kagome, Inuyasha took him out with one punch."Shippo said. "Yes I knew he could do it, I don't understand though what Naraku has against Inuyasha."Kagome said. "Kikyo is that you?No it can't be, who are you girl?."an ominous voice said from the darkness. "Who are you, no that young boy called you Kagome, so you must be Inuyasha's new fling, I say you certainly do look like his old one Kikyo." "Naraku, how dare you, leave us alone, why do you torment Inuyasha what crimes has he committed against you?" Kagome asked practically yelling. "That is not your concern but just the same don't be like him and get in my way. Tell Inuyasha I will get him." Then the voice was gone as Inuyasha raced to them to see if they were okay. "I guess I should walk you to your house and walk Shippo home."Inuyasha said. Kagome looked a bit disappointed. "Are you up to it Inuyasha, are you okay?"Kagome asked. "He looks fine to me,"said Shippo. "Yeah the runt is right for once."Inuyasha laughed. "I don't know what you think is funny, you could have been seriously hurt or worse killed, this guy Naraku has to be stopped."Kagome frantically said. "Kagome this is not your worry, its mine let me worry please,"Inuyasha pleaded. "Wow he said please, I didn't know you had manners Inuyasha!"Shippo giggled. "Why you......Owwwwww."Inuyasha was stopped before he could harm little Shippo. "What did you do that for Kagome?"Inuyasha whined. Kagome just turned around and walked up the steps to the shrine. "Kagome wait!!!!"Inuyasha exclaimed. Kagome just kept walking till she reached the door. Inuyasha grabbed her and hugged her. "Don't worry Kagome I will protect you and I will get Naraku."Inuyasha said sweetly. Kagome sighed. "You don't get it Inuyasha you won't ever. I will always worry that is just how I am, I wish you would let me help, I am not Kikyo you know everyone seems to think so I wish they would realize I am my own person in looks and everything else. Who is she Inuyasha, what was she?"Kagome asked on the verge of tears. "Kagome don't cry, I know you're not Kikyo I know who you are, you shouldn't worry."Inuyasha said. With that he made a hasty departure to walk Shippo home.   
*****  
Kagome soaked in the tub for a while. "Tells me not to worry but won't tell me who she is, I will just have to find out!!!" "Great now I am really talking to myself."Kagome said to herself. (the next day) Kagome decided to go on a mission to find out who this Kikyo is. She asked some seniors and juniors. They sure did have alot to say about her all good of course. She graduated last year top of her class was a priestess an expert archer took care of her little sister Kaede then disappeared. She took care of so many people she was an aspiring healer. 'Great Kagome thought.' She got alot of you look like her you know and then when I went to the school library to look her up in the yearbook I was shocked, she was beautiful and yet sad looking. Under her name her quote read:Normal. How odd Kagome thought, must be a hidden message. She decided to look up Inuyasha in the book. He was there all right in the Junior section looking goofy. His hair was pulled back and looked black, I thought he had silver hair, Sesshoumaru does. Oh well she thought as she put the book away now I need to find out the relationship of Kikyo and Inuyasha. (After school) The day was pretty slow and Inuyasha of course kept his distance he did manage to take her ramen, Shippo whined but Kagome promised to give it to him tomorrow. She picked up Souta and noticed someone was following them. "Excuse me miss, you dropped this back there."A little girl said handing Kagome her notebook. "Thank you,"Kagome said taking it. "Oh my you look like my big sister."The girl gasped. "Let me guess Kikyo, right?"Kagome said agitated. "Yes I am sorry I can tell you must get told that alot. My name is Kaede."Kaede told her. "Oh perfect then, Kaede can you tell me what the relationship was between Inuyasha and Kikyo?"Kagome asked. "Sure they were in love and dating at the end of school this summer."Kaede said. "Oh."Kagome said looking down. "Well gotta run."Kaede said.   
*****  
Inuyasha decided to go to the store after practice and pick up some cds that Kagome liked. He wondered about this dance music. When he got back to his place he played one and heard a very good one "The way you walk the way you understand me ............I want you just, just the way you are,"The voice sang. Made him think alot about his relationship with Kagome. She is right though she is not Kikyo. I still love Kikyo though. I don't want to hurt Kagome, I am confused. I guess its time to tell Kagome who Kikyo is and why Naraku hates me even though I didn't do anything to him. Inuyasha listened to the rest of the song remembering Kikyo and thinking of Kagome. He fell asleep with one name on his mind and lips. "Kagome."  
*****  
Kagome slept fitfully that night dreaming of Inuyasha. She walked into a forrest she saw Inuyasha walking in front of her she stopped to call out but just as she did he stopped and Kagome saw someones arms around him. Kikyo. The embraced and kissed. Then Naraku's voice came in, "I told you not to get in my way." Something hit Kagome in the back and went through her as she fell Inuyasha turned around and saw her. Kagome cried out in a whispered tone,"Inuyasha." Then she woke up she was actually crying. Her phone started ringing. She looked at her clock it was eleven pm. Who on earth was calling she thought to herself. "Hello."Kagome whispered into the phone. "Meet me tomorrow at the Sakura Gardens before practice." Click. "Inuyasha." Why does he want to meet me there tomorrow? She wondered. She went back to sleep this time it was dreamless.   
*****  
  
Inuyasha did not know why he called her last night so late and asked her to meet him here when he could have just walked her home and they could have talked all the way to practice. "Inuyasha, are you well?"came a voice behind him. He turned around. "Kikyo."  
*****  
Kagome hurried to drop Souta off, wondering why Inuyasha didn't just walk with her home, she barely saw him throughout the day though. He must be busy she thought. She ran because she wanted to hear what he had to say. She went through the entrance and didn't see him. She walked around for fifteen minutes, this place is so big, where on earth is he. She decided to walk back to the front and hopefully he would be there but on her way she noticed something strange. Silver hair! Its him it must be, she walked closer only till she saw he was kissing someone! Kagome was instantly upset she wondered why he was doing this to her, she ran past them because that was the only way out. She ran all the way home and to her room where she cried.   
*****  
Inuyasha felt a breeze pass him but the wind wasn't blowing, it brought him back to reality. "Kikyo what are you doing?" "I think its obvious, but I must know why you betrayed me Inuyasha so I have been following you." Kikyo said to him with bitterness. "I never betrayed you, it wasn't me, I would never betray you Kikyo." Inuyasha told her. "I have longed to see you Inuyasha and let you know of my undying hatred for you how is it I can believe you?"Kikyo asked. "I swear to you, Kaede told me what happened and then Naraku showed up. I never stopped....."Inuyasha began but suddenly stopped thinking of Kagome. "Never stopped what?"Kikyo asked. "I have to meet someone I have to go I almost forgot about them."Inuyasha mumbled leaving. Kikyo yelled out to him,"Is this person more important to you than me?" Inuyasha turned around. Kikyo saw the look on his face that told her yes. "I can't change the past Kikyo forgive me."Inuyasha told her as he was leaving. He hoped Kagome was waiting and didn't see them. He waited by the front gate for an hour before going to the club, she wasn't there. Something must have happened to her.   
*****  
  
Kagome couldn't stop crying. She saw it all and finally she knew firsthand what their relationship was only she regreted it. Damn me for being nosy she scolded herself. Its pathetic to cry about him he isn't your boyfriend she scolded herself more. She went into the bathroom to wash her face. 'Knock Knock.'"Kagome?" It was Sango. "Sango what are you doing here?" "Miroku called me over to converse over things about Naraku and when I got here he said you ran in the house and looked upset, I thought you could use some girl time to talk."Sango told her. Kagome let her in and told her what she saw. "I am sorry Kagome, what a pig he is. I am just so sorry."Sango soothed her. "Thank you Sango but I guess I had to find out sooner or later." Kagome said. 'Knock Knock' "Kagome may I come in?"Miroku asked. "Yes."Kagome replied. Miroku came in,"Is eveything okay?" "She just had a bad experience that is all."Sango reassured him. She whispered to him,"She saw Inuyasha kissing another girl." Miroku whispered back,"Kikyo?" "Yeah."Sango told him. "Sango you told him didn't you?" Kagome griped. "Well he is your friend too he cares Kagome."Sango told her. "Sure only when he can cop a feel."Kagome said. "Nice description of me, I really do care Kagome,"Miroku groaned. They heard Kagome's mom hollar to her. "Kagome someone is here to see you." "Send them up mom."She yelled to her. The footsteps were getting closer, hmm I wonder who it could be Kagome wondered. The door pushed open. Everyone gasped.   
_____________________  
Note:Thanks for reading~_~  
_____________________  
Kaede:/Can you believe that I am young again!/  
Kikyo:.Its only natural.  
SenTaro:~Yes well I thought a twist of this tale was in order.~  
Kikyo:.Yes I agree with you. So tell me who walks through the door?.  
SenTaro:~You'll find out, I am sure you will gasp too.~  
Miroku:$Yes I am sure she will, tell me though when will we see this person.$  
SenTaro:~Well lets see how the reviews go first before I update!~  
Kaede, Kikyo, Miroku:(fall to the ground twitching)/.$Oroooooooo$./ 


	14. Time for a Break

Time for you readers to help me out.  
  
I will not continue my fic until I have reached at least 20 reviews.  
  
As you can see I have four and its sad. I wish I had more.   
  
Perhaps I should ask a character from Inuyasha for help......  
  
Looks at the cast........  
  
Sen:So which one of you knows whats best?  
  
Miroku:Of course I can help, don't I always?Will there be payment?  
  
Sen:Yeah well you better put my bed back where you got it pal!!!!  
  
Miroku: Oh you noticed that. Uhhhh oh It wasn't me!  
  
Inuyasha:Yeah right! Thats why you asked me to help you lift it into your cart.  
  
Sango:Does he do this often?  
  
Kagome:Yeah its pretty embarrasing.  
  
Shippo:Yeah but thats Miroku for you. Its this or him asking for someone to have his kid.  
  
Sesshoumaru:What pathetic humans you know half brother. Resorting to thievery!  
  
Sen:Hey Sesshoumaru you can return my tv anytime now!   
  
Naraku:kukukukukukukukukukuku  
  
Sen:What are you laughing at baboon, my stereo is missing and there is white fur all over my stand.  
  
(Everyone looks shocked except Sesshoumaru who doesn't care)  
  
Myoga:Yes I do believe this is not good, I did see them rumaging in your stuff.  
  
Sen:Yeah well you can quit stealing too!!! My blood is not free you know!!  
(Smashes Myoga between his fingers)  
  
Sen:I am going to close my eyes and count to ten when I open my eyes I better see  
all my stuff back where it was!(1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8.9.10, opens eyes.) Hey where the hell did they go? I wanted some advice too!!!!! Hey my room is completely empty I want my stuff back!!!!!!! 


	15. Kagome Torn Between Brothers

Kagome, torn between brothers!!!  
______________________  
  
"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked stunned as ever. She was curious as to why he was here in her house, in her room!  
  
"Leave you and you, now!"Sesshoumaru said pointing to Miroku and Sango. "Don't even ask her, it will do you no good."  
  
"Well, uh Kagome, will you be alright here with him? Alone..."Miroku asked. "Yes we won't leave you."Sango said.  
  
"No it's okay, I will be fine really."Kagome reassured them. They left. She looked at Sesshoumaru. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I want to know some information, on Inuyasha."Sesshoumaru stated. "There is something he stole from me, I want it back. You will get it for me, you are like his girlfriend are you not?"  
  
"No, if you want help you can ask, jerk!"Kagome stared at him. Hearing Inuyasha was like a bullet to the heart. Very painful if you live.   
  
"No what?"  
  
"No I wont help and No we arent going out."  
  
"Doesn't matter, I guess I could use force but you will get whats mine."  
  
"Hey who says you can come in here and boss me around? Ever hear of manners? Jeez you act worse than Inuyasha. Now I can see the relation." Kagome was angry.  
  
"How dare you, an ignorant girl such as yourself talk to me that way. Do you also have a death wish?" Sesshoumaru glared at her.  
  
Kagome sighed, she was on the verge of tears again just thinking about Inuyasha and Kikyo. How could she be a fool. Sesshoumaru stepped in closer. He grabbed her arm and drew her closer so he could look into her eyes.  
  
"No fear. There should be plenty. All I see is a pathetic useless emotion. Sadness. Why girl?"  
  
"None of your business. I am not a girl either."  
  
"Could have fooled me." He slid his arm down her body as if showing proof. She slapped his hand away.  
  
"How dare you touch me, you no better than that monk, and even he isnt this disgusting, just get out!!!" Kagome had never acted this way but he was on her last nerve.  
  
"Foolish girl....."Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and drew her close. He kissed her.   
  
"What the hell is going on!!!" They both turned to see Inuyasha in the doorway.  
Miroku and Sango came running in after only to run into Inuyasha's backside. "Whats going on?"  
  
Everyone was shocked to see Sesshoumaru holding Kagome so close. "So that's it huh, Kagome?" Inuyasha said coldly. "What do you mean? I saw you and her, what does it matter?" Kagome cried.  
  
"You saw me and who?"Inuyasha asked now with a twinge of guilt. He wondered was that her, the breeze. Kagome saw them kiss!!!!  
  
"Would everyone just leave me alone, please." Kagome said storming past them all. She headed outside to find a place where she could be alone for a while.  
_______________________  
  
"Inuyasha, how could you!"Sango said wanting to hit him. "Yeah Inuyasha, didn't you care about Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?"Inuyasha asked trying to sound dumbfounded.  
  
"Oh give it up, she told us all about it!!!!"They said in unison. They didn't even notice Sesshoumaru had left after Kagome.  
  
"OH......what did say happened?"Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Just tell us how could you, you were meeting Kagome....."Sango was angry.  
  
"I.....well it wasn't my fault. She kissed me."  
  
"Right like anyone is that lucky."Miroku said.  
  
"Well some people are, they don't go groping people!!!"Sango yelled.   
  
"Hey wait just a damn minute what gives anyone the right to pry in my life and ask questions, what I do isn't of any concern to you!!!"Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"She is out friend and we care about her and if you dont then you can go straight to hell Inuyasha and never talk to any of us again!!!!"Sango stormed out of the room.  
  
"Wow, I have to agree with her Inuyasha, what you did was very cold."Miroku waved as he followed an angry Sango.  
  
"I didn't know one kiss could bring such pain."Inuyasha mumbled as he left. He wanted to appologize to Kagome. He didn't know what to do, should he stay away?  
  
___________________(Meanwhile)  
  
Kagome headed over to the well house to think. She always felt so calm there. It was her only place she could truly be alone. She didn't know what to do. Why should she care what Inuyasha does. It's not like he is her boyfriend. That thought made her feel a little better. "I thought I said I wanted to be alone!" Kagome told the person behind her.  
  
"I know. I want your help. I am too proud to admit it but since there is noone else listening I am asking you, Kagome." Sesshoumaru said steping closer.  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"It had to be done. Now you know how he feels. He likes you but is undecided."  
  
"He isn't my boyfriend, I don't care."  
  
"Yes you do. Otherwise you would never have talked to him again or easily shrugged it off like it was nothing."  
  
"I guess you're right. I did like him though. So what do you need help with?"  
  
"He stole a sword from me."  
  
"A sword? You want me to help you get a sword?"  
  
"Yes but he doesnt know about it."  
  
"Then how did he steal it?"  
  
"He knows but he doesn't. That kind of thing."  
  
"Oh. Do you know where it is?"  
  
"That is why I am asking you to help."  
  
"Okay. Well what do I need to do?"  
  
"Tell me where he lives and what the layout is. What is in his room?"  
  
"Oh. Hmmm well a bed, a dresser, a table, a stand and a closet."  
  
"Don't forget pictures."  
  
"How do you know? Have you seen his room? Why are you asking me for help then?"  
  
"What about under his bed?"  
  
"Oh, well I did see a box under there but I didnt open it. Wasn't my business to."  
  
"You should have. Well you are just going to have to. Let's try for tomorrow."  
  
"This is sneaky, why should I help you. You could be lying."  
  
"Why would I lie? What would I gain? It is my sword and he does not deserve it."  
  
"Okay okay sheesh..... tomorrow. How on earth am I going to get in his room."  
  
"He works you will just tell the lady you will wait for him in his room, you will get the box, bring it to me and then that is it."  
  
"Brilliant plan."Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
"Would you suggest anything else?"  
  
"You could just ask, why cant you do it?"  
  
"I tried. I wasn't allowed entrance."  
  
"Oh. You're spying on him aren't you? You must be lying. I am not going to help you!"  
  
"You will. He is a theif and a loser. Look he is trying to play you. Don't you care. Once again I must tell you why would I lie, to gain what? Is getting what is mine wrong?"  
  
"I guess not. I am a little uneasy about it I guess."  
  
"Okay then meet me tomorrow by his building at four."  
  
Then he was gone. Kagome was stupified as to why he was so sneaky. Spying!!! What if he spied on her too. What a perv. She shouldn't help him. She just had this thing of helping people. She felt it was the right thing. Inuyasha a theif though... she felt he was trying to play her though. She felt Sesshoumaru might be too. This was going to get interesting.  
  
____________________  
  
Inuyasha got home that night and went straight to bed. He had things to do tomorrow. School, work, the club. Wouldn't she be there too. Maybe he could talk to her. She had to listen to reason. Why did he care so much what she felt and thought. Did he really care about her? It is not like they're dating or anything. Maybe they could. What about Kikyo.  
  
With that he fell asleep.  
(next day)  
  
He was almost late for work. He was losing it. All day Kagome wouldn't look at him or talk to him. When he went to sit with her at lunch she got up and left. Everyone going with her. He even followed her to Souta's school. She just ignored him. He placed a note in her backpack hoping she would read it. Time. That is all it depended on.  
  
____________________  
  
"You're late!" Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"Well excuse me but I have a little brother to walk home and I didn't feel like lugging my bag with me." Kagome sneered.  
  
"Just do what you have to and hurry."  
  
"Yes, boss." Kagome said sarcastically. Lately she was so sarcastic. Must be all these jerks she thought to herself as she rang the bell.  
  
"Oh hello, come on in, Inuyasha isn't here. Can I help you?"  
  
"Oh yes, I left something in his room the other day, he forgot to bring it to me. Would you mind?" Kagome asked deciding to take matters into her own hands.  
  
"Oh yes go on up its unlocked."  
  
"Oh thank you very much." Kagome said running up the stairs. When she went in she got right down and peeked under his bed. Sure enough the box was still there. It was big but not too big. She went to the window and opened it.   
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru."She called quietly. She waved him under the window. "Catch this." She tossed the box down. She noticed he nearly fell trying to catch it. "Sorry." She giggled.  
  
"Watch it next time girl." He was a little ticked off but glad she wasn't a half wit.   
  
Kagome raced down stairs and on her way out thanked the lady again.   
  
"You did good, I should have thought of that." Sesshoumaru thanked her.  
  
"Yes well you know what they say....."Kagome smiled. "Well I better go, I hope you find what he took."  
  
"You don't want to open the box with me?" he asked her.   
  
"No he didn't steal anything from me." She waved to him as she ran off to the club.  
  
Sesshoumaru just stared at her. An incredible girl he thought as he lugged the box home. Which wasn't too far. Once he made it in his apartment he set the box down and opened it.........  
  
____________________________  
Note: Thanks for reading. I know I said I wouldn't update till I had twenty but i got two more so it is worth is that others want to read it. Thank you to all who reviewed this is especially for you!!!  
____________________________  
Sen~Oh that was tough.... I must be losing it!!!!  
Sesshoumaru& How can you lose what you didn't have?  
Sen~Oh thats harsh.......   
Sesshoumaru& Yes, well thats life for you.  
Sen~ Yeah like you would know (makes a face) You're lord of the western lands, You arent some homely looking guy either.  
Sesshoumaru&sucks to be you.....  
Sen~ Hey why you........ no I won't stoop to your level.   
Sesshoumaru& Like you could reach it  
Sen~ Hmmm maybe Kagome should have pulled your hair  
Sesshoumaru& yeah and she would die for that  
Sen~ Would she? Or would you just kiss her again....  
Sesshoumaru& (blushes)  
Sen~ Hey you know you should be nicer to me........ I don't want to have to ask Ryoko to come in here and well you know.......  
Sesshoumaru& Oh her, call her in lets see what she is made of.....  
Sen~ Are you sure?? Have you seen Miroku lately?  
Sesshoumaru& Oh, she did that? Man.... (cringes)  
Sen~ Yeah I thought I would go bald too..... our therapist says its good to talk these things out, it lessens the pain...  
Sesshoumaru& cant you kill her off???  
Sen~ No.. I wish I did when I had the chance.... but then again she is my sister  
Sesshoumaru& Yeah well look at me and my half brother  
Sen~ Yeah thats why I dont want that with her.... she would kill me first  
Sesshoumaru& what a sad man you are, pathetic.... I should talk to her not you  
Ryoko+ (sneezes) Hey did I hear someone talking about me?  
Sen~Sesshoumaru likes you!!!  
Ryoko+ who cares? You better not be like that monk, you need to stop bringing over these wierdos'!!!!  
Sesshoumaru& Who are you calling wierdo, inferior human wench.  
Ryoko+ (looks pissed) What did you just say lady?  
Sesshoumaru& (looks equally pissed) I will pretend I DIDNT HEAR THAT!!!!  
Ryoko+Jeez and they said i was bad when i was pmsing, this chick is crazy  
Sesshoumaru& Do you have a death wish, can you tell I am a male and not female.  
Ryoko+ Are you dense, I said lady, chick... uh hello...... Damn Sen what is wrong with your girlfriend here......   
Sesshoumaru& (rips open his kimono) SEE!!!!!!  
Ryoko+ Gah!!!!!!!!!! (blushes) Sen where did you pick this one up at!!!!!!! 


	16. The Secret Box and Inuyasha's Confession

The secret box and Inuyasha's confession  
by SenTaro~Tai  
_____________________________  
  
Inuyasha headed for the club, tired from work but glad. He could see Kagome and explain things to her. Maybe she would speak to him. She ignored him all day.  
He did not want to admit how he felt for her. She must feel the same..... He could only hope so. He was too embarrased to admit it to her but he had to.   
  
He even stopped off at a flower shop which was not like him at all.... He decided to buy her a nice variety of flowers. In case roses were well cheesy to give. He added one anyways. He was undecided if he would tell her in words or write it out. Just in case he wrote out a small note and tucked it in the flowers.  
  
He checked his watch. 5pm. He was late. He ran but not too fast. He didn't want to lose anything. As he got there he went straight into the Archery clubhouse and found Kagome talking with some students. She was dressed in a simple outfit of a short sleeve t shirt and jogging pants. She still looked nice no matter what. Inuyasha hid the flowers behind him as he approached her.  
  
"Uh... Kagome, may I speak with you?" he asked. "Not right now I am busy...." she replied.   
"Please, its very important." He snapped. "Well how about, no!"She snapped back.  
"Why?" He rudely asked. "Oh I don't know maybe because you arent being very nice and hmmm how about what you did in front of me and you are a liar!!!" Kagome yelled catching everyone's attention. Inuyasha spoke," Gee, you can quit looking, nothing to see!!!! Here..." He tossed the flowers to Kagome and stormed off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was stunned. Flowers!!! From Inuyasha to boot. Now she felt stupid. She noticed the card. She picked it up. Before she had a chance to read it Sango called out to her," Hey Kagome! What you got there?" "Oh these... flowers from Inuyasha." She replied. "Those are pretty, did he appologize?" Sango asked. "I didn't give him much of a chance to. I guess I should go thank him."Kagome said. "Well that can wait. Come out here and check this girl out. Oh by the way I decided to join your club." Sango told her.  
  
They walked to the outside of the room. Kagome saw her. Kikyo! She had a bow and arrows too. "Don't tell me, she is joining too!" Kagome whined. "Yeah I heard she was going to be a sensei here, isn't that what you will be too?" Sango asked. "Oh no. I don't want to work with her. We will be working with Inuyasha too!" Kagome was frustrated.   
"Don't worry I am sure he likes you. He wouldn't give you flowers if he didn't." Sango comforted her.   
  
Some how that didn't settle all too well with her. Later she was introduced to Kikyo. They both got a good upclose look at each other. They looked so identical. Kikyo was very nice to Kagome, she figured it was because they never met. She didn't know Kagome knew Inuyasha. Or that he gave her flowers, until.... "Hey Kagome, those are pretty. From your boyfriend?" The older archer asked. "Oh no. Inuyasha my boyfriend, thats a laugh." Kagome replied not realizing her mistake. "Inuyasha was it? I see, so he has moved on. It must have been you he was looking for. No matter. I see why he has chosen you in place of me." Kikyo said walking off.   
  
That burned Kagome up. She was no replacement! She grabbed her things and looked for Inuyasha. She didn't have to go far. He was obviously waiting, but for who she didn't know. "Inuyasha, I am sorry about earlier. Thank you for the flowers." Kagome told him. "Yeah, so what do you think?"Inuyasha asked. "About?" Kagome wondered. Then she remembered the letter. "Oh I was very busy, each time I went to read it. Someone interrupted me. Sorry." Kagome told him. "Oh, well I will wait for you to read it then, okay?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha was nervous. He hoped she had read it by now. He watched her as she opened and read. She read it over a few times. He hoped she would forgive him. "So finished yet?" he asked. "Yeah, well. I have to go home now. Bye Inuyasha." Kagome said.  
"Wait.... you didn't tell me." He said. She just looked at him with the sadest eyes.   
"Inuyasha, how nice it is to see you. What bring you here? Let me guess the girl?" Kikyo suddenly appeared. Kagome turned and started to walk off.  
  
"Kagome wait!!!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I see, she must mean a lot to you. More than I do?" Kikyo asked. "Not now Kikyo." Inuyasha ran after Kagome. He grabbed her. "Wait, Kagome please." "No. I can't. How could I? Your letter was clear so please Inuyasha leave me alone for right now." Kagome cried. "What. Kagome.... KAGOME." He watched her retreating back.  
  
"So much for that. The girl was right though." Kikyo said. "Leave me alone Kikyo." Inuyasha told her. "Why? Do you not long for me Inuyasha and the time we spent? Don't you wish we could have "us" back?" Kikyo asked. "I don't. You left me and we lost all trust. It is all because Naraku. I may have loved you then but I can't now."  
"What did you tell her, that would make her cry?" Kikyo asked curiously. "Why does it matter to you?" Inuyasha asked back. "Maybe I could help?"Kikyo had something up her sleeve.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night Kagome lay in bed reading the note over and over. 'Kagome, I Love You!'  
She felt totally stupid. He actually told her. Only problem was, she didn't feel exactly the same for him as she thought. She didn't know if she loved him. What did he want from that she wondered? Now she even helped his brother steal from him. Why? Was it really out of spite? Now she cried at that thought.   
  
She decided to call him..... He picked up almost instantly. "Kagome?" he asked obviously thinking of her. She hesitated. She heard him yell," Hey I hear someone breathing, you better start talking before I reach my arm through the phone and stangle you!"  
"Thats not possible, Inuyasha." Kagome told him. "Oh, sorry about that. Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked soothingly. "Yes. Thanks. How about you?" She asked back. "I am fine." Inuyasha sounded nervous.   
  
"Inuyasha, I am sorry. Thanks for the flowers. I don't know what to say about your note." Kagome said. "Uh well thats okay, I can wait. Do you maybe want to go out sometime?" Inuyasha asked. "Sure that would be fine. Well I should go its late I don't want to be late for school tomorrow." Kagome said. "I could come walk you." Inuyasha offered. "Sure, that would be nice." Kagome responded. "See you then. Good night." Bye. Good night."  
  
After she hung up she shut her light off. She quickly went to sleep with one thought on her mind. He loves me.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile  
  
Sesshoumaru sat cross legged on the floor with the box he had Kagome take from Inuyasha's room. He was most curious to know if tetsusaiga would be there. The box was quite large. He started to open in when his door bell rang. "Not now." He muttered to himself. He got up and opened the door to find a small girl there smiling. She showed him what she was selling. He wasn't interested but he bought something anyways. The girl hugged him which freaked him out a little.   
  
"Thanks." was all she managed to say. "Yeah. These better be the best cookies I have ever ate." Sesshoumaru rudely said. The girl just smiled and nodded. She waved and ran off. He noticed her name was Rin by her girl scouts badge. Strange girl. Oh well he thought he didn't have time for this. He had a box to open.   
  
He sat back down throwing the cookies on his coffee table. He slid the box closer and began to open it..... he peeked inside and gasped........  
  
_____________________________________________  
Note: Yeah so I was about to cancel this when I thought hell no way can I. I have loyal fans who enjoy it. I don't care if I don't get many reviews people still read it and tell me they like it and thats all that matters. Besides I do this for myself because I like it. Too bad if noone else does. They just don't know what they are missing.......  
_____________________________________________  
Sesshoumaru& I can't believe what's in that box......  
  
Sen~ Yeah like you even know..... only I do.  
  
Sesshoumaru& If you know what is best you had better tell me and now!  
  
Sen~ Like I am afraid of you. Shining Fingers!!!! Oh wait..... I am not Domon... oops  
okay how about........ ROSE WHIP!!!!! hmmm no still not working owww... damn rose....  
  
Sesshoumaru& I could always introduce you to my poison claw attack.....  
  
Sen~ Ha ha ha uh no thats okay.... I could show you whats in the box though here look (shoves the open box in his face)  
  
Sesshoumaru& Wow what are these? (pics up some stuff that looks like garbage)  
  
Sen~ OH would ya look at the time........  
  
Sesshoumaru& Oh no you dont! Not this time. (Stands in Sen's way, rears back for poison claw attack)  
  
Sen~ (sweat drops) Well oh man look out behind you, Inuyasha and TETSUSAIGA!!!  
(runs off out back)  
  
Sesshoumaru&(turns around) Hey, I didn't smell him. What trickery is this! Where did that guy go...  
  
Sen~(gets in car and drives off, notices Sesshoumaru now chasing him)   
  
Sesshoumaru& You will die!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sen~(yells out the window before accelorating) Oh No I wont!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru& (gives up the chase when he realizes the guy is too fast for him) Clever thing he uses, I want to know how it can go so fast...... faster than I, Sesshoumaru. 


	17. Boxed Up Memories

Boxed up Memories  
___________________  
disclaimer: I claim nothing but the sprite remix in the fridge!!  
_____________________________________________  
  
Naraku sat across the street. He watched as Kikyo entered an apartment building with her sister. "So you have come back here, I should have known." Naraku said out loud to himself. "Now that I know. I will be watching you." He said again out loud as he started his car and drove off.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kikyo turned to see who had sped off. She had a feeling of who it might be. She wasn't hiding so she knew sooner or later, he would show up. It was not his style to be so open, he was always so discreet. She was not afraid. If she could she would be the one to send him to hell. "Sister are you okay?" Kaede asked. "Just fine, shall we go make dinner?" Kikyo told her.  
  
Kikyo waited until Kaede went to sleep to make a phone call. "What are you up to now?"  
"I was wondering where you went. You can't escape so easily. Do you think I would let you get away from me?" Naraku asked. Kikyo was angry,"I am not a prize. You are very sinister. I will never submit to your will. You can stop spying on me, I will never be sorry for leaving. You are just a manipulator." "Kikyo, my dear, do you think he can stop me? Is that what you are hoping for? I could help you to get rid of that girl. She looks so much like you and yet she will never be what you are. I could help you." Naraku pleaded. "Did you not just say you could not let me go? How is it you are trying to reunite me with Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked. "Happiness of course." Naraku simply replied. "Whose?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was up and ready by the time Inuyasha arrived. "Would you like some breakfast Inuyasha?"her mom asked. "Sure, thanks." Inuyasha replied taking a seat next to Souta. "Hey man, how are you? I got this sweet game. Maybe sometime you can play it with me?" Souta asked him all stary eyed. "Sure...."Inuyasha began. "Souta, you are so annoying. I am sure Inuyasha has better things to do," Kagome told her brother. She took a seat next to Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome, no need to be rude to your brother. I would play a game with him. He isn't that bad." Inuyasha reprimanded her as he walked with her to school. "Yeah okay then don't come crying to me when you've had enough." Kagome shrugged. "Hey, who said I would cry? Was it Sesshoumaru, maybe that monk?" "Inuyasha, quit being so paranoid."  
"I am not!!" "Right.... so anyways how come you want to be so friendly to me now?"   
"What a guy can't be nice?" "Well its a first for you." "Right, next time you are in trouble maybe I shouldn't help." "That is not what I meant..."  
  
Kagome wondered why he was being nice, thats all. He wasn't in the past. He always called her names and fought with her. "Sorry, I guess I am just looking too much into it." Kagome appologized. "It's okay, I guess you're right I havent been very kind. I guess I want to change that." They both turned around and saw Sango running and calling to them. "Hey guess what?" "Hi Sango, what are you doing?"Kagome asked. "Well isn't it obvious? I am starting school with you guys now. I just got transfered." "That is lovely." Miroku appeared. "Hi Miroku." Sango said. "Have you got your schedule yet? I could show you around?" Miroku said ushering her away. Inuyasha and Kagome stepped onto school grounds.   
  
Inuyasha walked her to her locker and then to class. By the time they got there the bell rang and they didn't speak one word. "Oh wow, we have the same class too." Sango said walking in. She handed the teacher her paper and was introduced to the class. Coincidently there was a seat next to Miroku open. "I feel sorry for her,"Inuyasha whispered to Kagome. The teacher spoke up," What was that? Care to share?" "Okay,"Inuyasha began,"I said I felt sorry for her." "Why Inuyasha?" Sango asked. "Look who you have to sit next to. You'll regret comming here." Inuyasha wanted to laugh at the look on Miroku's face as he saw Sango's. Kagome and the rest of the class laughed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome, wait up." Inuyasha caught up with her. "So I thought we could go to the club together." Kagome stopped. "Well uh about that...."she began. "What, you can't make it?" "No its not that... its just..." "Oh, I forgot. Kikyo. Don't let that stop you." "Sorry, I can't help it. She hates me now, I don't want to be around someone who hates me." "Kagome, its not her club. Besides you will be the master there soon." "So will she." "Oh, I didn't know that." "Well I guess I should just suck it up and go. Besides, what can she do anyways?"   
  
Finally, they arrived at the club. They thought Souta would never shut up as they walked him home. Inuyasha had to agree to come hang out with him. Inuyasha went to his side of the vast building and she went to hers. As she changed and went to the office Kikyo stopped her. "About Inuyasha. I am sorry if I was so rude. No hard feelings?" She extended her hand. "I, uh.......okay?"Kagome shook hands with her. "I realize if we are to work together we must get to know each other. I can't blame anything on you that you don't know about." Kikyo walked off. Kagome just stared at her retreating back. She thought to herself.... What happened between them?  
  
Kikyo smiled to herself as she thought, foolish girl. She will never know what hit her. What on earth had Naraku planned for her? Would he enslave her or manipulate her? Kikyo had hoped it wouldn't be drastic just enough to shatter every last feeling she had for Inuyasha. She wanted Inuyasha to feel the same. Even though she knew the truth of what happened she didn't care. He didn't even look for her. He just gave up without a fight. He was so easliy defeated. He would pay for what I went through. Kikyo told herself.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru went right into Inuyasha's clubhouse and sought him out. He was angry. "Where is that disgusting half breed?" Sesshoumaru asked an attendee. The guy just shook his head. Sesshoumaru knocked him down. "You are like him, useless." Sesshoumaru knocked everyone down who didn't give him a correct answer. Inuyasha had changed and walked into the clubhouse gym to find his older half brother very angry. He was hurting people. "What are you doing Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked ready to fight. "Looking for you, we never have reunions anymore." "Well, I could use one. Lets go." Inuyasha was determined to do more than break Sesshoumaru's arm. People started leaving to find help. "Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked him. "Why do you have our father's possessions?" "What are you talking about?" "You know damn well....." "If I did why would I have asked." Inuyasha stood down.   
  
"Two brothers are about to fight over at the training gym." Kagome heard someone say. Oh no. She thought. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. She ran as fast as she could..... when she got there she saw Inuyasha stand down. She quickly ran up to him...... Sesshoumaru beat her to him. He punched Inuyasha so hard he flew into Kagome. They both tumbled over. "Ouch that hurt...." Kagome whined. Inuyasha turned around. "Kagome get out of here, you could get hurt." "I can't Inuyasha." "How touching."Sesshoumaru taunted. Inuyasha attcked. He punched and kicked but each time he missed. "Too slow." Sesshoumaru calmly said throwing a punch. It hit its mark right in the nose. Kagome had enough. She picked up a kendo stick and smashed it over Sesshoumaru's back. "Inuyasha how embarrasing, your girlfriend helping you like this. You can't even......." He was cut off as Inuyasha's fist smashed into his face. He could feel the swelling as Inuyasha kicked him in the stomach and face. Inuyasha smashed Sesshoumaru's arm on the gym floor.  
  
"Why are you here, tell me!" Inuyasha had enough. "Why don't you ask your girlfriend, after all she is the one who gave me the box." Sesshoumaru growled. "What box?" Inuyasha wondered. "Under your bed." That got his attention. He looked at Kagome who looked guilty and sad. "Why, Kagome? When?" He asked her. "Inuyasha, I......"He cut her off. "No it doesn't matter. I can't believe you. After all I put myself through...." Inuyasha just left. Kagome pushed Sesshoumaru over. "Why did you tell him. I hate you, Sesshoumaru!" "Like I care."Sesshoumaru mumbled. "You had it comming." "Oh because I hit you, well you could have killed Inuyasha." "He could defend himself. Why do you interfere?" "He is my friend." "He wasn't before, he must have said something to change your mind or perhaps it was you?" "That is none of your business." Kagome walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha went straight home and to his room. He sat there. He knew the box was gone. He never opened it though. It just sat there sealed up. It was all they could collect from the fire. All he had left of his mom. His mother had things from his father, but he didn't know if they made it out or not. He didn't care. Why did he care about the box so much? He supposed it wasn't the box but the person who took it. She betrayed him and with his own brother. Why? He wanted to know, he had to know. Then he remembered. She saw him with Kikyo. So, Kagome did feel the same way. She wanted to get back at him. She didn't know how he felt. Why did she say she was unsure? Was she in love with someone else?  
  
Kagome went back to the archery club and packed her things. She was devastated. Before she left she saw someone telling Kikyo. That would make her happy. She didn't care though. Even though Kikyo appologized, Kagome knew something wasn't right.   
Kagome headed straight to her room to change for dinner when she got home. After a nice hot bath she headed down stairs to eat. Her mom left a note saying she would be home after her knitting class got out. Her mom, always trying new things. After Kagome ate, she did her homework and settled in for the night. She kept thinking about Inuyasha. The look on his face was so painful. She felt so guilty, she was sure he would never forgive her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a dark alley accross town a small girl ran from a group of thugs.... She knew if she didn't they would beat her up and steal all her earnings from sales. She needed the earnings they would help her get the things she needed for her club. She stumbled on the cracked pavement and fell. Instantly the men were on her searching for money and whatever they could find. She was reluctant to give up so quickly so she fought but was soon knocked out. The men ran off laughing..."Our leader is sure going to be happy about this." one of them laughed. "I feel a little bad about robbing a girl that small." "She had it comming to her, she should have given up." They all laughed as they walked off leaving the girl unconcious not caring if they could have killed her or not........  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru took the long way back to his fancy apartment. He had everything he so desired with the exception of tetsusaiga which he knew his half brother had. He kept thinking of ways to get it as he took a short cut into a nearby alley. He nearly fell down in the process. Just as he turned to kick whatever it was he noticed it was small and human. He bent down and saw it was the little girl scout Rin. He shook her. She didn't wake.... He was a little worried though he didn't know why. He carried her to his apartment. He took care of her immediately, for several hours she slept. By morning she had awaken and was frightened. "Girl, where do you live? What happened to you?" Sesshoumaru asked her. The girl smiled, she wasn't frightened anymore. "Well aren't you going to speak?" Sesshoumaru nearly demanded. He picked up the phone and called the downstairs service desk. "Send Jaken right away." He demanded into the phone.  
  
Rin was happy he found her. She was scared she was dead or worse those bad men were still there. She was still scared to talk so she found some paper and handed it to him. "Hmm I don't know where that is. Jakken will. Then you will go right home." Sesshoumaru said noticing the girl cringe. "What?" He asked her. Jaken came in," Sir, you called?" "Yes, Jaken where is this?" He said shoving the paper in the ugly little man's face. "That is the orphanage, terrible place, why?" "I see. Well I need someone to arrange a meeting for me and this girl here, Rin is her name." "Are you going to adopt her sir?" "If I wanted you to know, I would tell you. Now do as I say." "Yes, Sir right away." Jaken scurried off. "You must be hungry." Rin just smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Note: Well I can't say I am overly thrilled at the result of this chapter...... Sesshoumaru was different. It is hard to dig into his character b/c he is so one of a kind.... you just cant reproduce the real thing..... This is my fic so this is how I would want to see him... more like my sister........ she did pull my hair and all......   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sen~ So, I bet you are hoping he will adopt you huh?  
Rin(just stares at Sen and smiles)  
Sen~Uh, you can talk to me. It's okay.   
Rin(keeps staring)  
Sen~ Shy?  
Rin(just stares)  
Sen~Embarrased? mute?  
Rin(still stares)  
Sen~ I know you can talk!!!!   
Rin(smiles and giggles)  
Sen~ (swirly eyes) 


	18. The Great Leader, Kouga!

The Great Leader, Kouga  
____________________________  
The loyal group of thugs brought their stealings for the evening to an abandoned building accross town. Their leader would be so pleased for once. They had trouble as it was finding new places to rob. Their leader never participated he just collected everything and justly spread it out evenly. That is why they stayed faithful. They were like their own culture in a way always taking care of each other. "Look what we brought." One man said. "Yes this is excellent. You did good. I allow you to do as you please now. Go." The young leader brushed them away.  
  
He stood and walked to the prizes that were collected that evening. They began this years ago with his elder brother but now his family was gone. It was the fault of those damn freaks over on Paradise. They were rivals forever. Killing and beating and stealing from each other. He was the youngest leader and gang member also the strongest. Noone could top him and he would make sure of that. Since he was kicked out of school thanks to those freak losers he would transfer. Tomorrow hw would instill fear into the hearts of his new classmates. Who knows maybe he would recuit some new members.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome woke up with the thoughts of Inuyasha on her mind. The look still got to her. She decided she should give him some time and not bother him. Maybe he would come around, she hoped so. She got ready for school and was running late thanks to Souta forgetting to brush his teeth. They both ran as fast as they could, quickly she left Souta to his school and ran to make it to hers. Suddenly it got a little windy. She just pushed on. Then she noticed what caused the wind rush, it was boy. "Wow he is fast," she said to herself. By the time she got to school she only had time to run to her first class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(later....)  
  
Inuyasha noticed Kagome ignoring him. He wanted to talk to her, he wanted to talk this all out and tell her he forgave her. He knew she was only mad and did it out of spite, but even he couldn't get past the fact she would betray him so. The lunch bell sounded. Good he thought I am very hungry. He stood in line for today's special. He didn't care he was hungry. He watched as the hag ladled some beans on his tray and another tossed a bowl of rice and some chicken to him. He grabbed some cherry jell-o. His favortie. As he paid for his meal he heard some guy shouting ,"You expect me to eat this filth!!"   
  
Inuyasha turned around and saw a guy with black hair tied in a ponytail and some irregular school clothes. He wore brown slacks and a grayish black polo short sleeve shirt. The guy looked a little out of place with his combat boots on. Inuyasha wanted to laugh when the guy turned his angry blue eyes on him and screamed,"What the hell you looking at turd?" Inuyasha returned insult with insult,"I was thinking a whimp like you wouldn't last a second against me." "Wanna see turd?" "Bring it on." Inuyasha threw some beans at the guy. The guy threw some rice at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just opened his mouth. "Hey thanks, more for my money." Inuyasha mumbled with a mouth full of rice.   
  
The principal wasn't very far behind the boys yelling for them to knock their nonsense off. Inuyasha was threatened with more detentions. The other guy was told if he wanted to stay he better shape up. Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo stared from afar. "Geez, he doesn't quit does he, Kagome?" Shippo asked. "No I guess not." Kagome replied. "Who do you suppose that guy was?"Miroku asked. "New student, he is in my second period geometry class." Sango told them. "He isn't very nice or bright." "Shh... he is comming this way."Shippo said.   
  
"Hi, mind if I join you?" The guy asked the group of friends. "Say, aren't you in my geometry class?" He asked Sango. "Yeah." was all Sango said. The guy went to sit down, he saw an open seat next to Kagome. "Mind if I sit here?" He asked her. "Sure." He sat down. "My name is Kagome and this little guy is Shippo and that is Miroku and you know Sango." She introduced them all. "My name is Kouga. I am new here." he extended his hand to Kagome. "It's nice to meet some nice people. It's rare." "I'll say." Shippo said.   
"Well Kagome I have some research to do for my history class so I will see you at the shrine tonight."Miroku got up and waved. "Yeah well I have homework to finish so I better go." Sango got up and left.   
  
It was just Shippo and Kagome. "So Kouga, what brings you here?" Kagome asked nervously. The guy was just staring at her. "Oh my old school was being ran by these freaks and they got me kicked out." "Are you sure it was them and not you?" Shippo chimed in. "What did you say runt?" Kouga was ready to attack. "Hey if you hurt him you can just leave now cause I wont stand for it." Kagome hollared at him. "I am impressed, the way you defend him that way." Kouga told her. "Thanks, I guess. I just don't like to see smaller people be beaten by bigger people." Kagome shyly said. "Well thats good. Say do you know that guy over there who won't quit staring at me? I guess he is still mad I called him a turd." Kouga pointed over to an angry male with long silver hair. "Oh, thats just Inuyasha." Kagome giggled at the thought of anyone making fun of him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha wondered what the hell was so funny. Now the guy had Kagome laughing at him. He wouldn't stand for it. "Hey stupid, whats so funny?"  
  
"Here I thought you changed!"Kagome screamed immediately after his rude nick name he used to call her. "Well I guess I should expect that from someone like you!"  
  
"Whats that supposed to mean, huh?" Inuyasha walked over to her table.  
  
"Hey turd would you leave, My Woman and I want some privacy." Kouga put his arm around Kagome.  
  
"Hey you get your hands off here you whimp!" Inuyasha was ready to rip some heads off.   
  
"What I am not your woman....."Kagome blushed.  
  
"Sure you are. Don't be silly. After all you wouldn't want a turd like this guy would ya?"  
  
"I'll show you turd, asshole!" Inuyasha picked up Kouga's drink and threw it in his face, too late. Kouga had moved and the drink hit Kagome.  
  
"Ohhhh why you!!!!" Kagome threw the rest of he ramen on Inuyasha. "You can be such a jerk Inuyasha!"  
  
Kouga stood there and laughed. Inuyasha swung at him. Kouga side stepped then kicked Inuyasha. "Who is the whimp, turd?"  
  
"You damn bastard, I'll kill you!"  
  
"Right. Like you can be as fast as me or punch as hard?" Kouga demonstrated by slamming a fist into Inuyasha's stomach.  
  
"Hey boys.... what did I just say? Now you wouldn't be fighting would you?" The principal grabbed them both and drug them to the office.  
  
"Wow, thats embarrasing." Kagome said to herself outloud.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(later.....)  
  
"Kagome, looks like Kouga is going to be in our gym class," Shippo told her. "Just great. Now Inuyasha and him are going to brawl." Kagome said. Kouga walked over to them.  
  
"Hey Kagome, how are you? That Inuyasha guy got suspended. They gave me detention, he deserves it. Thinks he can mess with me." Kouga proudly stated.  
  
"Oh wow, hes in real trouble this time." Shippo chimed in. "Yeah I guess so," Kagome sounded worried. "Now what is he going to do."  
  
"Don't worry Kagome. You have me. I'll protect you!"Kouga pounded his chest like an ape. He looked ridiculous but he didn't care. "Uh man. Could you not do that around us." Shippo told him.   
  
"Hey runt boy, come here." They turned to see Hiten and Manten walking accross the field. "Oh no, Kagome. Help me." Shippo cried. "Don't worry Shippo, they can't.... oh wait Inuyasha isn't here and he isn't speaking to me....."  
  
"Heard Inuyasha was gone now. Makes life easier huh runt? Maybe your mommy over here will help you?" Manten teased. Hiten spoke," You know we owe you two. Step aside jerk." He shoved Kouga. "We have some payback for the bitch and her retarded friend."  
  
Kouga shoved back. "Yeah like I would even let you near my woman!" Kouga punched Hiten and Manten out instantly. Making him a hero. "Uh Kouga, could you stop saying that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Saying what?"  
  
"That I am your woman. I am not property for anyone okay.. besides I like someone else."   
  
Kouga looked crushed. "Not for long. Tell me who and they will never touch you again."  
  
"Kouga, you're very nice and all but I don't feel the same."  
  
"Don't be crazy girl, we will be together. I have made up my mind." Kouga drug Hiten and Manten behind the gym building and went to find some thing to do.  
  
"Wow he isn't very bright huh, Kagome?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Notes: Well what did you think? Please tell me with a nice review....... please.....  
_____________________________________________  
  
Sen~ Man I am beat.......  
Kouga: Yeah you look like someone took a bat to you. I wasnt going to say anything...  
Sen~ Yeah well I have that no good Monk! to thank for that... damn him.... last time I listen to him...... just go do it he says ...its harmless he says.....   
Kouga :You listened to him? I don't, one time he told me Kagome wanted to see me about "us" and it looked hopeful.... when I got there......ughhhhh  
Sen~ Yeah I feel your pain.....  
Kouga: What? I did not tell you it was okay to touch or feel me!!!  
Sen~ Hey calm down thats not what I meant... geez Shippo was right  
Kouga: What?   
Sen~ Nothing!   
Kouga: So Kagome likes me right?  
Sen~ Yeah right, oh look there is Miroku he would know  
Miroku$ Hey guys whats up? Oh Kouga, Kagome said to come see her, she is at the lake right now. She sounded urgent..... I think she wants to tell you her feelings..... for you of course....  
Kouga: Really? Well I must be off then......(exits)  
  
Sen~ You know he is going to get his butt kicked......  
Miroku$ Yes well.... we should go see....  
Sen~ Do you think it is smart? What if he sees us like last time and figures it out  
Miroku$ Well how can he, has he ever before?  
Sen~ Well almost, we were laughing pretty hard......  
Miroku$ Didnt he start laughing with us?  
Sen~ Yeah, then he asked what was so funny........  
(hears loud screams......  
Kagome!Kouga, you perv! You are worse than Miroku!!!!!!!!!  
Inuyasha^ What the hell are you doing whimp?^  
  
(Sen and Miroku start laughing)  
(Kouga approaches with some bruises)  
Sen~Man what happened?  
Kouga: Uh nothing..... whats so funny?  
Miroku$ Perhaps I was mistaken about where Kagome wanted to talk to you at...   
Sen~Yeah more like dreaming   
Kouga: What do you mean?  
(Miroku and Sen fall down, swirly eyes....) 


	19. The Trap Is Set

The Trap is Set! (A brother's revenge)  
by SenTaro-Tai and SenRyoko-Tai  
__________________________  
Inuyasha sat on a crate at the back of the store he worked for. He did tons of work for the old couple. Now he would do more, seeing as how he had all the time in the world. He called his instructor over at the clubhouse to tell him the bad news.   
  
"Inuyasha, you know I can't let you back. This club doesn't want trouble makers. Somehow though it would not be right without you. So I will make an exception. You better shape up. This is the last time I will help okay?"  
  
"Yes I read you loud and clear. Thanks.. bye."  
  
"Wait. We have good news. We are merging with archery as soon as next week. Isn't that great?"  
  
"Yeah just wonderful." Click. Inuyasha wasn't happy. He even considered taking up smoking. Didn't they say it relaxed you. Yeah to the death. He thought to himself. He just relaxed out back. He decided not to go back to the club for a while. Even if it wasn't a smart move, seeing as how when he returned Kagome would still be there. They would still have problems. Inuyasha heard the old man call for him. Back to reality Inuyasha mumbled inside his head.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome just finished up her skills training for archery with her first class when Kikyo approached. "I heard about the other day with you and Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru can be such a jerk sometimes. I am sure Inuyasha will forgive you, unless he has already."  
  
"Kikyo, I really don't have time. I am sure you can ask Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome ran and grabbed her things, as she exited the building she ran into something strong. It knocked her down. "Oh hi, Kagome. Here let me help you up." Kouga extended his hand to her. She accepted. "Wow, following me now?"  
  
"No, what do you mean? I signed up this morning. Combat, the teacher told me I was so good he would recommend me for instructor. I do have an extensive background you know?"  
  
"Well I didn't know that, so you will be in Inuyasha's class. Did you know that?"  
  
"Yeah. I will have to teach him a thing or two when he gets back."  
  
"You mean he didn't show up? I wonder why?"  
  
"The guy there said he was taking a time out."  
  
"Oh, I guess it seems only logical with the rules and all."  
  
"So, can I give you a ride home?"   
  
"You drive?" Kagome was a little worried. "Yeah thats my ride over there." Kouga pointed to a motorcycle. "I just picked it up after school. I had some repairs done on it. Come on I will take you." "Uh I dont know. What were the repairs for?" Kagome thought an accident maybe. "Oh some freak trashed it." Kouga's voice sounded angry. "Well okay, I live at the Sunset Shrine, know where that is?" "No, just tell me which direction." "Well okay." Kagome pointed west.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku had devised a plan to "accidently" run into Sango. He had to admit she was a nice looking girl with a pretty good attitude. Hopefully he wouldn't be picking himself off the ground. It was getting tiresome. He walked accross the street to her street.  
  
"Oh hello Miroku, I didn't know you came this way on your trek home." Sango was surprised to see him. "Oh well, I always come this way, really. You just probably didn't notice."  
  
"You're right we have so many strange people walking up and down the streets."  
  
"Are you implying I am strange?" Miroku looked a little hurt by that.  
  
"Oh no, I am sorry I didn't mean for it to sound that way."  
  
"Oh, well I should be on my way, but first I was wondering... well you see....."  
  
"Uh huh." Sango was getting impatient. She needed to get home.   
  
"Nevermind, you would just say no anyways." "How do you know unless you ask."  
  
"Oh well okay then, will you have relations with me? It would be for the good of mankind." WHACK. Miroku fell to the ground. His eyes were all swirly.  
  
"I most certainly will not! I should have known!!!! I'd have rather you pinched me somewhere......"Sango walked the rest of the way home yelling and ranting something about why do men of the cloth have to be pervs!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the other side of town Kikyo and Naraku joined in a conversation over Inuyasha and his latest fiasco. "Looks like we wont have much to do. Their trust in each other may be an easy breach. Well at least for Inuyasha towards the girl." Kikyo told Naraku.   
  
"Yes, I see that. Tell me is there a way for my plan to take action?"  
  
"Yes there is. We will be able to set it into motion as of next week."  
  
"Excellent. There is no threat to get in my way?"  
  
"Well I did tell you about that new guy."  
  
"Yes I will just have to send Kagura to take care of him. You say he is quick and smart mouthed?"  
  
"Yes, very much so." "Well then I will send her. I have also spoke with Inuyasha's half brother, Sesshoumaru."  
  
"About what? What have you up your sleeve now?" "Just wait and see my dear Kikyo."  
  
Naraku left. He is a man to be weary of Kikyo thought. I will just have to see his plan through and then, I will destroy him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Master Sesshoumaru, I have the papers from that disgusting place. The old hag sent them over immediately." Jaken wasn't too far from the name calling himself.   
  
"That is good, Jaken. You may leave now." Sesshoumaru waved his fingers towards the door of his condo. It was one of the biggest in the city. It over looked everything. It made Sesshoumaru's spying easier. He used a very genious telescope, it could see anything. Like a sattelite. "Rin, come in here."  
  
Rin was like a faithful pet. She sat right next to him and stared. "Don't look like that, it will make people uneasy. You should learn to use your tongue to girl." Rin misunderstood and stuck her tonuge out. "I didn't mean like that." "Rin knows." "Very well we have--- what did you say?" Rin smiled and giggled.   
  
Sesshoumaru could have swore she spoke. "Oh well, let us finish this and have dinner."  
  
After dinner he sent Rin to the bath, while he took refuge with his telescope. He decided to tune into the Sunset Shrine. "Hmm, interesting...." He noticed Kagome running up the steps. "Just in time." He saw movement below her. "Oh, so she has decided to turn to someone else. Just like women." He knew he would have fun with this. How could he tell his brother..........  
  
Then he remembered Naraku's phone call. What a pathetic man this Naraku was. His idea was quite remarkable though. Leaving notes for people in the name of others was a good way to cause trouble. The people involved were dumb enough to fall for it. So Sesshoumaru decided to write a note to both men sign it with Kagome's name and then find a way to trap her too.   
  
He scribbled two identical notes out and was ready to have Jaken deliver them until he realized he needed to get Kagome to fall for it too and find out who this guy was. He decided to write her note saying she should go to the club on Saturday for an emergency meeting. This guy he would check out first then Saturday morning the messages would be delivered. The guy Kagome was with would show up first. Then Inuyasha will walk in on them........   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Saturday morning  
  
"Kagome, there is a letter here for you." her mother called to her.   
"Oh thanks mom, looks like its from the club."   
"Oh what does it say."  
"Looks like they want me to meet them."  
"Oh okay, well be home in time for dinner."  
"I will, well I better get ready."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kouga, here we saw this laying on the floor." A friend of his tossed the envelope to him.   
"Thanks." Kouga said opening it. "Oh well look here. See ya chumps later, looks like I got a date." Kouga smirked. He would have to pick out some nice clothes. Nothing but the best for his woman.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha noticed the letter being slid under his door. He went to open his door but whoever slipped it under was gone. He opened it. It was from Kagome. She wanted to meet up with him. Well he could this time since his detentions were dismissed due to suspension. He didn't have to work so he supposed he could make it. Maybe she wanted to appologize.   
  
He got ready to go and made his way over towards the club. On his way over though, he ran into some complications..........  
_________________________________________________  
  
Note: Well I recieved the worlds greatest review which is making me float on cloud nine. Thanks to the reviewer it has inspired me to do this. It makes me wonder if that is the feelings of many. She up and told me straight how she felt. So thank you. I will continue and Yes there is more Sesshoumaru and my favorite Kouga, if anyone cares......  
_________________________________________________  
  
Sango' So I slapped him a good one.......  
Kagome! Serves him right, when in this world can we be safe from that!  
Sango' Oh here he comes now.. shhh...  
  
Sen~ Oh hey ladies, how are you?  
Kagome! Fine just fine.  
Sen~ Has anyone seen Kouga around?  
Sango' No I believe he was hauled away last night, some guy said he was going crazy. I guess he was confused....  
  
Sen~ Oh!   
Kagome! Yeah they said he was looking for Fuedal Japan.....  
Sen~ (looks at his watch nervously)  
Sango' You wouldn't know about that would you? Or why he kept saying what did they mean.......  
Kagome! Yeah he said someone was laughing... well all we know is he started screaming and someone called the cops on him...  
Sango' Yeah he isn't used to this era...  
  
Sen~ Oh look here comes Miroku......  
Miroku$ (walks up) Hello, how are you all? So sorry about yesterday Sen.. Are you okay?  
Sen~ Oh yeah, the nurse finally left me alone. I think she was hoping you would come back...  
Miroku$ oh! Uh how is your back?  
Sen~ Just fine. How is yours?  
Miroku$ what do you mean?  
  
(Sen pulls out a 2x4 and crushes it over Miroku's back...)  
Miroku$ (blacks out from the pain, blank eyed)  
Sen~ Oh jeez I think he needs to go to the hospital!!  
Sango'I'll say......  
Kagome! I take it you owed him that?  
Sen~ Yeah, if you only knew............  
  
_______________________________________  
  
SO SEN HERE, AND I HAVE DECIDED THAT I WANT A REVIEWER TO DECIDE WHAT THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE ABOUT..... THE FIRST REVIEWER TO MENTION SOMETHING GOOD WINS...... YOU KNOW LIKE WHAT THE NOTE SAID OR MAYBE WHAT DELAYED INUYASHA AND HOW WILL WE FIND KAGOME AND KOUGA WHEN INU ENTERS...WHATS NARAKU'S MASTER PLAN AND HOW ABOUT SOME SANGO AND MIROKU, MAYBE MORE SHIPPO OR OTHER CHARACTERS..... OR ALL OF THE ABOVE..... I PUT MY FAITH AND TRUST IN YOU TO COME UP WITH SOMETHING GOOD... I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT......^_^. 


	20. Poll Contest

HEY SEN TARO HERE, NOONE HAS REVIEWED WITH AN IDEA, SO FAR I HAD ONE REVIEW BUT NO IDEA FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER... I GUESS MY CONTESTS SUCK!!! OR PEOPLE DIDNT SEE IT ^_^. SO MAYBE WE SHOULD TRY A POLL OR SOMETHING.... HMM LETS SEE...... YOUR CHOICES ARE:  
  
ROMANCE  
  
ACTION  
  
COMEDY  
  
MAJOR DRAMA  
  
OR AN OPTION FOR OTHER.... THATS WHERE YOU CAN LEAVE AN IDEA......  
  
WHEN YOU PICK ONE PLEASE TELL ME WHY AND WHAT YOU MIGHT LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN. THAT WAY THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ALL ABOUT WHAT YOU REVIEWERS WANT TO SEE.........  
  
I HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU INUYASHA FAN FIC FANS SOON!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Author's notes):  
  
I thought why not shamelessly promote some stories that are way more worth reading than sitting on your butt reading sappy garbage or just sitting on your butt doing nothing.... being bored perhaps, nose is bleeding cause you picked it too much... well here you go............  
Title:Soul of Stone, Heart of Glass  
Author: Lady Sephiroth  
Anime: Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Summery: Spirit detectives may be content, but that doesn't mean they're happy. Dancing with death, risking everything on a daily basis often leaves one wanting. Parched souls, thirsting for something solid become the norm. Loneliness and misunderstanding are constant companions. Wishes begin to change from mundane things to prayers for something or someone who could possibly handle souls of stone encasing fragile hearts of glass.  
  
My Opinion: She will make you fall in love with her. Lady Seph has the greatest fan fics. She needs no promotion what so ever. I just wanted to warn you all that if you don't read this you will make Hiei very angry. His jagan eye sees all!!! ^_^. This is the best yu yu fic on the entire fan fic scene. I bow to Lady Seph for she is the greatest of all time!!!  
  
Title: The Mysterious Cat Demon  
Author: Crystal the Kat Demon  
Anime: Inuyasha  
  
Summary:Inuyasha and Co. meet a strange cat demon that's 3/4 demon?! And she  
is able to hold the tetsusiaga?How does she know Inuyasha and his   
brother,Sesshoumaru?  
  
My Opinion: Great! I love this story, its different from the other fics I read where people put in their own characters. This one seems like it could belong in the Inuyasha storyline. Its way worth reading, and if you dont read it well...... youre not worthy of such a great fic ^_^.  
  
Title: Sesshoumaru's thoughts on Rin  
Author: Nandelin  
Anime: Inuyasha  
  
Summary: well the title says it all.......  
  
My Opinion: Fantastic work, this author says what most people think Sess might feel. So with as many thumbs as I have which is only two thats what I give it, its worth reading..  
  
Title: Legend Of Masou  
Author: SenRyoko-TaiHanyou  
Anime: Inuyasha  
  
Summary: In the future we meet Sango and Kohaku members of the elite assassins, the ShizuToras. Based on Sango and Kohaku mainly with of course Naraku we meet the destruction of earth at its finest hour. We also meet Meda Oya, the only person to rival Sango with such great power. Enter the Leaders Of Masou, they want to save the earth from the prophecy of total destruction in which their scrolls (legend) speaks of. In a battle against time, lives are taken easily but in the end who will stand on top and grasp victory..........  
  
My Opinion: This is a great piece of work for a first timer, I have been able to read more which made me more interested, this should be a favorite for those who like action and Sango. There is a major similarity to her and Kohaku's storyline on the show and yet so unlike..... I recommend reading this with an open mind..... I could not stop....... 


	21. Thank You Reviewers!

I would like you all to know how greatful I am for reviewing and even if there isnt that many all that matters is that you all enjoyed it enough to tell me so. This is for you:  
  
Thanks very much especially to the following reviewers...... Kira  
  
Lady Sephiroth  
  
paparapuu (She wins the contest and the dedication for chap 22 which is really chap 19 cause 14 20 and 21 are just talk)  
  
paparapuu 2003-05-16 20 Signed   
  
Excellent thinking paparapuu. Since you are the only one to vote I will pick yours Romance. And since you were specific I will make this a I/K. Well How about it lets go three for three I will let Sesshoumaru some how tell Inu about them...... and thanks for the dialog which the other readers may see now......  
  
rapuu@Can you tell I hate Kikyo?  
  
Sen~No really!  
  
rapuu@Yep, Sesshoumaru is so Suave!  
  
Miroku$What about me?  
  
rapuu@HENTAI!  
  
Sango'Hey, do not take my line!  
  
rapuu@Sorry.  
  
Miroku$Sango you really care.  
  
Sen~Geez, you people GO AWAY! I have to write my next chapter.  
  
missingbaby (missing_baby@hotmail.com) 2003-05-04 19 Anonymous   
  
Well baby the pairing will be an Inu/Kag thanks to the only person who voted paparapuu. I am glad you like Sesshoumaru he is one of my fav villains next to the Lady Sephiroth.   
  
HeLLz ANgeL 2003-05-03 1 Signed   
  
thank you i thought it was fun to write^_^x  
  
Shatsui 2003-05-02 18 Anonymous   
  
You are the reason I updated since this review counted for 700 ^_^x Thank you! Everyone thank her for chap 19.....   
  
paparapuu 2003-05-02 18 Signed   
  
I am glad you love my conversations with the characters.... whats your fav by the way? I happen to like my talks with Miroku......  
  
babeangel 2003-04-27 1 Anonymous   
  
I am glad you thought it was okay......  
  
Lady Sephiroth 2003-04-25 15 Signed   
  
I wish you had a fan club, I would join.... thank you for always being there for me... you are hands down the best villain... I wish I could do an awards ceremony lol  
  
AzalynAngel 2003-04-20 14 Signed   
  
Thank you for loving this fic. I am glad I could write it and you could read.   
  
Lady Sephiroth 2003-04-18 14 Signed   
  
*bows* thank you for the shameless promotion. It means alot that you care enough to help me out, and well I hope my mattress came in handy?!  
  
Lady Sephiroth 2003-04-17 13 Signed   
  
Lets hope being Miroku's mistress doesnt get back to Sango lol....   
  
Lil-strange-person 2003-04-06 7 Signed   
  
For you I immediately added Sango. thanks for the question.   
  
Kira 2003-03-29 5 Signed   
  
My most undying gratitude goes to you Kira for the first review I ever had since I joined. I will never forget you! *grovels* Thank you so much!!!  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Sesshoumaru: (sarcastic)Oh how kind of you   
  
Sen: Yeah! I just want them to know how grateful I am.  
  
Miroku: Tell me, will there be any rewards for your effort?  
  
Sen: Why? I am not sure.....  
  
Miroku: Perhaps you should ask.......  
  
Sesshoumaru: I would demand they stay the hell away from my lands....  
  
Sen: Gee like anyone wants to fo there groucho  
  
Sesshoumaru: I will ignore that last comment... don't think I have forgiven you for what Legato did at your party.....  
  
Miroku: Lighten up! It could be worse. You know what I would wish for?  
  
Sen: No, I don't want to know!!! It will get me in trouble.....  
  
Miroku: (looks downed) Well you could at least hear me out first.....  
  
Sesshoumaru: Just tell him.... its not like you won't anyway you pathetic excuse for a monk and a man....  
  
Miroku: I am thinking its the perfect time to introduce you to my wind tunnel huh Sesshoumaru?  
  
Sesshoumaru: trying to copy my line.....?  
  
Sen: Okay damn get to the point Miroku........ (looks like he is about to rip his hair out)  
  
Miroku:Oh yeah well... I'd ask well... if it wasnt too much trouble if one of them could....  
  
Ryoko: Oh no you dont (Whacks Miroku with her frying pan)  
  
Miroku: Uhhhhh what did you do that for!!! (is about to black out)  
  
Sen: I think she doesnt want you to say it....   
  
Miroku: I was just going to say they could plead with Rumiko to kill Naraku off and remove the curse of this air void in my hand.........  
  
Ryoko: (stares in shock) oops sorry about that......   
  
(Miroku passes out) 


	22. Kagura's Mission

Kagura's Mission:Failure in the dojo  
  
(This is dedicated to all senseis' out there.... especially mine... , In memory of Takeo-sensei the original "Tai-Sensei",1939-2003, he taught me all I knew about the way of a martial artist and warrior. He was like my father. I have my life and him to thank for it, we will never forget you sensei. I know you will never cease to still teach me new things.)  
  
___________________  
  
Kagome waited patiently for everyone to show up.... Then she noticed the door open and   
  
in walked Kouga....  
  
"Hey there Kagome." Kouga smiled.  
  
"How are you, Kouga. Why are you here?"   
  
"I am sure the date on the letter said today......"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Our date."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kagome scooted back nervously.  
  
"Kagome, this letter said you wanted to see me and talk about "us"."  
  
"No way let me see that."Kagome eyed the letter carefully.  
  
"Kouga, I didn't write this. It looks familiar though." She said pulling out her letter.  
  
"Damn it, you mean it was a set up?"  
  
"Not very clever..." Kagome said.  
  
"So, I don't suppose you would want to, maybe sometime go on a date with me?"  
  
"Well..... uh... you see....." Kagome stammered. Just then a very large what looked to be a   
  
fan whizzed past. Kagome was pulled quickly out of the way by Kouga...  
  
And thats how Inuyasha found them......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha couldnt believe his eyes.... she would flaunt her relationship in his face? Thats   
  
what she wanted.........   
  
"Oh Inuyasha," Kagome pushed Kouga back.... "Inuyasha, you recieved the same letter?"  
  
"What same letter?" Inuyasha was confused....  
  
"Hey show yourself trash!!"Kouga yelled.  
  
"Whats going on, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I don't know but this strange weapon came flying out of no where...."  
  
"Yeah it almost hit Kagome." Kouga entered the conversation....  
  
Then it came around again... this time Kouga kicked it and it snapped in two...  
  
"Damn it, show yourself now.... who are you and why are you trying to hurt us?" Kouga asked....  
  
All they heard was laughter..... and then nothing  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naraku was waiting outside... "Kagura, did you take them out?"  
  
"No. What for?"  
  
"You have failed me again, why are you not more obidient like Kanna?"  
  
"I will do things my way!"  
  
"You will do as I say and nothing more."  
  
On that Naraku drove off leaving Kagura stranded and angry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sango, tell me do you sense that?" Miroku felt an ominous feeling for his new friends.  
  
"Feel what? This better not be another sick joke Miroku! You are lucky I even agreed to help you out.."  
  
"I think Kagome and Inuyasha are in trouble!"  
  
"Really? How could you sense that?"  
  
"I learned in my training for the priest hood."  
  
"That is amazing. Here I thought you were just using that as a ruse to be a pervert."  
  
"Do I look catholic to you?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha didn't know what to say to Kagome. Kagome didn't know what to say to Inuyasha. Kouga knew what to say," Come on Kagome. I can give you a ride home."  
  
"Yeah, I better get going." Kagome started to walk towards Kouga when she felt a hand on her arm. She slowly turned to see Inuyasha's lips comming towards hers. They kissed.  
  
Kouga saw and became very angry," Get your hands off my woman turd!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome tore apart and blushed..... "Hey I am not your woman!" Kagome shreiked.  
  
"What nonsense are you talking about now whimp?!" Inuyasha threw in for good measure.  
  
"I don't believe you have any right to kiss my woman, dog breath!"  
  
"Who you calling dog breath, wolf sh!t"  
  
"Ha! You can't even come up with something funny to say you rabid mutt. No wait can't go around insulting man's best friend. Dirt in the wind is still too good a compliment for you."  
  
"Shut up retard. You talk too much...." Inuyasha posted up.  
  
Kouga charged and knocked Inuyasha down. Inuyasha was taken aback but was able to get a right hook in. Not before Kouga countered with a roundhouse.   
  
"Hey guys stop it, now!!!!" Kagome frantically said.  
  
They both stopped. "I am sorry, Kagome. I was only defending your honor." Kouga ran up and held her hands. He turned to Inuyasha," How dare you fight in the presence of a lady."  
  
"Whaaaaaaaat!!!" Inuyasha was shocked," Hey pal you were fighting too."  
  
"I was defending her from your unwanted touch."  
  
"Yeah and like she would rather touch you, she is practically all over you...."  
  
"Kagome, would rather have a real man than a little boy."  
  
"Oh thats it!!!!" Inuyasha was about to charge when he noticed Kagome shaking her head.  
  
"So thats it then, Kagome? Is what he saying true?" Inuyasha looked defeated.  
  
"How could you think that?" Kagome broke away from Kouga. "I am sorry Inuyasha." Kagome ran out.  
  
"See, I was right." Kouga gloated.  
  
"Shut up whimp. She doesnt even like you. Stay away from her!"   
  
"Yeah, right. You better leave her alone or else."  
  
"Or else what? Like you could do anything to me." Inuyasha left.  
  
"Oh you don't want to know Inuyasha. Let us hope for Kagome's sake you leave her alone." Kouga smirked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Master Sesshoumaru, did your plan work?" Jaken asked standing behind him.   
  
Sesshoumaru was peering through his high powered telescope.  
  
"I didn't know I gave you permission to speak to me and even though its not your   
  
business, I am sure my plan succeeded. Now on to phase two."   
  
"Yes master."  
  
________________________________________  
  
Note: Yeah sorry about this one I know things seem odd but I am at ends on how to write this fic. I have been so consumed in other things..... like my other fics and getting over my little hospital visit........  
  
________________________________________  
  
Sesshoumaru: That was just garbage. I should have just killed them all and laid claims   
  
on tetsusaiga.  
  
Sen:Give it up pal! You will never possess that great sword.  
  
Sesshoumaru:Perhaps you need a demonstration of what I have in store for them.  
  
Sen:(laughs) Yeah sure.........whatever  
  
Sesshoumaru: This will teach you......(slaps Sen silly)  
  
Sen: Owwww (rubs face) I get enough of this from hanging with Miroku...... 


	23. From Inuyasha to Sesshoumaru

From Inuyasha to Sesshoumaru  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sen: Yeah maybe this will get some reviews.  
  
Sesshoumaru: I doubt it!  
  
Sen: Who asked you?  
  
Sesshoumaru: (raises hand) Hmmmm?  
  
Sen: (looks scared) (and defeated) You're probably right....  
  
Sesshoumaru: I am what?  
  
Sen: You're right! Damn....   
  
Sesshoumaru: that wasnt so hard now was it?  
  
Sen: (mumbles) easy for you to say  
  
Sesshoumaru: Yes, it is! Now get to your fic before there is a riot.  
  
Sen: A riot? (laughs) Yeah right okay....(hoards of fan girls swarm the area screming)  
  
Oh I see what you mean. Ever ran for you life?  
  
Sesshoumaru: No but I hear there is a first for everything. (They run off leaving  
  
fan girls in their wake)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha is such a jerk! Kagome thought to herself as she stormed all the way home.   
  
Why should she cry over it? Thats what she asked herself after she initially cried.  
  
  
  
Men! She didn't need them. Here she thought women had troubles. She heard someone behind her.  
  
"Inuyasha, I don't want to talk to you." She yelled as she picked up the pace.   
  
"I told you not to call me by that insulting name."   
  
Kagome knew that voice to be,"Sesshoumaru. Hi."  
  
"Where are you off to so fast, girl?" He asked her.  
  
"I have to get home." Kagome kept her quick pace.  
  
"You look as if you committed a crime and are fleeing." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome laughed a little.  
  
"No I just am not having a good day." Kagome stopped and Sesshoumaru almost ran into her back.   
  
"Are you following me, Sesshoumaru?"   
  
"No, not really. I suppose I was just wondering why you ran off and why Inuyasha is chasing you?"   
  
"He was chasing me?"   
  
"Yeah you did say, Inuyasha, I dont want to talk to you."  
  
"He is such a jerk!"   
  
"I agree with you, I don't know what you see in him."   
  
"Its not like we were going out anyways. He used to be so mean to me."   
  
"All the more reason to be suspicious."  
  
"What do you mean? Wait no! I dont care."  
  
Kagome turned to leave again but Sesshoumaru yanked her around. "You should care. You should listen  
  
to what I have to say. Girls are so ignorant sometimes."  
  
"All the more reason to not listen to you. You don't have to insult me you know. You can ask politely!"   
  
"Well are you ready to listen?" Sesshoumaru walked her towards her home as he spilled all the secrets.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha was stopped in his tracks by Kikyo. "Kikyo, what do you want?"   
  
"To merely speak with you, Inuyasha. I assure you my intentions are pure." Kikyo said.   
  
"Look I am in a hurry to find Kagome."  
  
"Was that her I saw running off. She looked upset, are you two okay?"   
  
"Thats not your concern Kikyo, please move." Kikyo stepped aside as Inuyasha walked past.   
  
"Inuyasha, I saw her with Sesshoumaru. She looked very happy."   
  
"Shut up, just shut up!" Inuyasha ran as fast as he could. No Kikyo was wrong I just saw her with   
  
Kouga and accused her but with Sesshoumaru. Kagome, what is going on with you?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you mean, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome looked confused.  
  
"You look just like Kikyo. He loved her you know. She left him for Naraku. He has never dated anyone who   
  
hasn't looked like her." Sesshoumaru stared towards the park they were passing.   
  
"I see then. I.... I.... I have to go," Kagome cried. "Wait, please." Sesshoumaru softly said.   
  
"Don't be upset over him Kagome he is not worth it. I wanted to ask you something."   
  
Kagome turned, her eye lids red and puffy. "What?"  
  
"Don't cry Kagome." Sesshoumaru pulled her closer. "I wanted to tell you I like you alot.  
  
  
  
Would you please join me for dinner tonight?"  
  
Kagome pushed away and stared at him like he was crazy. "Is this a joke? Cause if it is you'll be sorry."  
  
Kagome pointed her finger in his face. "Just what are you up to?"   
  
Sesshoumaru smiled. "I assure you my intentions are of the purest. Is it wrong to like you?"  
  
Kagome blinked. "Uh.... its just out of character for you is all, I pictured you more of the cold unfeeling type."   
  
"Thanks, I am glad you have complete faith in me." Sesshoumaru winked and laughed. Kagome joined in.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Naraku, he fell for it." Kikyo perked up in the passengers seat as she over looked the scene unfolding   
  
accross the street. "Sesshoumaru, he is a very good actor isnt he?"   
  
"Yes, here comes Inuyasha. This day just got better." Naraku laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Note: yeah I know this was totally wierd but I am losing my touch so I think its going to end soon....   
  
maybe a nice cliff hanger like my other fic Only when it rains... people hate me when I do that but oh well.   
  
Just sit back and enjoy. If you really want to, picture how the fic will end instead of getting mad at me lol...  
  
that way everyone gets the ending they want right? Expect more soon. 


	24. Time For A Change

Time for a change  
  
By SenTaro-Tai  
  
________________  
  
Inuyasha could not believe what he was seeing. His dirty rotten brother and   
  
Kagome. What the hell is going on? He wondered. His life was already topsy   
  
turvy. Mainly thanks to Kagome. So how is it she would betray him so. Maybe   
  
the whole time it was Sesshoumaru she wanted and they were together in secret.   
  
Planning to ruin my life. Inuyasha thought to himself as he just stood there and   
  
looked on. Kagome was smiling as was Sesshoumaru. A first I must say. Why did   
  
Kikyo have to tell him about this? Why did he listen and come here? Were they   
  
all in on it, together?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha, is there something you want?" Sesshoumaru turned asking. Kagome   
  
looked around Sesshoumaru with shock in her eyes. Inuyasha just stood there   
  
with his fists balled tight and an angry expression. "Kagome, how dare you do this   
  
to me." Inuyasha growled. "Do what Inuyasha? You were the one who didn't want   
  
to speak to me and who let accusations fly. You are the one who chooses to pine   
  
after girls who look like the first one. A replacement is what you wanted wasnt it?   
  
Well I am no replacement I am the real thing buddy!" Kagome huffed. "Brother,   
  
take a hike. You are not wanted but you knew that from the start didn't you.   
  
Maybe you should go back to the first one. That is unless you are afraid of   
  
Naraku. He is sitting across the street with Kikyo right now." Sesshoumaru look   
  
satisfied. "You can blame him for everything. Come Kagome I will walk you   
  
home." Sesshoumaru turned and placed Kagome's hand on his arm.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That son of a , no maybe it is my fault. I did accuse her. Was it a replacement I   
  
was looking for? Everytime I looked at her she reminded me of what wasn't. The   
  
first one, Kikyo. She has changed and I realize now that Kagome is genuine and   
  
a once in a lifetime chance. I blew it. What can I do now? Inuyasha growled again   
  
and stared across the street into the only car parked there. Naraku, Kikyo.   
  
Laughing. At him? Those dirty bastards. Inuyasha walked over there. "Inuyasha,   
  
so good of you to join us," Kikyo began. "Yes quite a predicament is it not , my   
  
dear?" Naraku turned asking Kikyo. "How embarrasing that was. Inuyasha you   
  
must be very angry." They were speaking to him like this, Inuyasha thought about   
  
seriously hurting them. He just kept walking past.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn them!" Kouga yelled inside the gym. "I'll kill that Inuyasha." Kouga walked   
  
towards the door and was stopped by a girl. She was strange looking with Black   
  
wavy hair and bright red eyes. "Out of my way, girl." Kouga tried to shove past   
  
her. "Not so fast loser." The girl spoke. "Ha. If you don't move I will take all my   
  
anger out on you." "Moron, you would never win. I am much to fast for you."  
  
"Fast? Yeah right. Bring it on brat." Kouga spent the next hour in a fierce battle   
  
with this strange girl who was very close to beating him. "Not bad for a whimp."   
  
The girl said and vanished.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagura stood outside as the nice cool breeze wafted in the air. He was god she   
  
thought but not good enough. She could easily take him. He would have figured   
  
out who she was if she used her fan. He was fast but not that fast. She knew she   
  
was much quicker. As far as strength she was unsure. Next time thought he won't   
  
be lucky, none of them will. Especially Naraku she laughed to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sango, I still can't believe he asked me on a date. (PAUSE) Yeah I know.   
  
(PAUSE) Yeah Inuyasha was mad. (PAUSE) Alright yeah, see you tomorrow.   
  
(CLICK). Kagome thought to herself as she hung up the phone. Sango is right,   
  
why would he ask me out so suddenly? I thought he hated me? "Oh my its almost   
  
time, I better get ready." Kagome ran to the bath. "Don't want to let him think I am   
  
dirty." Kagome laughed all the way through her hot bath. She quickly picked out a   
  
nice dress she got one year for christmas. "It might be a little cool for this one.   
  
Better grab a matching coat." Kagome was ready wearing her no sleeve dress   
  
with matching coat that had one button. She decided to go with high heeled   
  
sandals. She even pulled her hair up with two diamond clips her mother gave her.   
  
She thought she looked very nice.  
  
(Ding Dong) Souta hollared upstairs. "Kagome your date is here." Kagome   
  
rushed to the stairs and stopped so she could slowly descend. She noticed   
  
Sesshoumaru's intake of breath. He truly looked shocked. "What?" Kagome   
  
asked. "You look very lovely." Sesshoumaru still looked shocked. "Its not as if I   
  
look like a hideous beast when not dressed up. No need to look at me that way."   
  
Kagome was a little irritated. "I am sorry. Shall we go?" Sesshoumaru escorted   
  
her away. "Mom I didnt think Kagome could look so nice." "Souta, thats not a very   
  
nice thing to say, Kagome looks nice all the time. "Mrs. Higurashi scolded.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Note: So thats it for that chapter. Whats next you ask.... Well you will just have to wait and see. Maybe som thing unexpected maybe something funny maybe something mushy will happen, maybe something tragic maybe something stupid maybe something odd will happen. Maybe you should stick around...... (hears screaming fan girls running towards him, runs off in the other direction)  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Fan girls: (looking starry eyed) Have you seen Sen or Sesshoumaru? 


	25. The Shikon No Tama, Part One

The Shikon no Tama, part one  
  
By SenTaro-Tai  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome arrived at a very nice restaraunt, The Shikon no   
  
Tama. After they were seated Sesshoumaru just kept staring at Kagome. "What   
  
are you going to have me for dinner? Jeez." Kagome blushed and looked away.   
  
"Haven't you ever seen a woman before?" "Of course I have, you just look very   
  
mesmerizing." Sesshoumaru notice her blush deepend. She picked up her   
  
menu," So whats good here?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha wandered down the streets. His heart was saddened by the day's   
  
events. "Kagome....." He kept saying. She was lost to him now. He was mean to   
  
her at first but she still gave him a chance. Till I blew it he thought to himself. He   
  
looked up when something flashy caught his eyes. "Kagome..... Sesshoumaru."   
  
Inuyasha watched as Sesshoumaru ushered a very beautiful looking Kagome into   
  
the Shikon. I'm not jealous. I'm not! He thought to himself as he walked towards   
  
the place. He peered in the window and watched as they were being seated. He   
  
noticed how Kagome kept blushing. "That is is!" Inuyasha said outloud catching   
  
some crazed looks. "I am going to go in there." But first I better go home and   
  
change. Inuyasha said to himself as he ran off home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sango I am so glad you joined me" Miroku smiled at her. "Yes but we agreed,   
  
hands to ourselves." Sango smiled back. "How could I forgot but I must say I   
  
wouldn't object if....." Miroku began but was cut off when Sango's hand covered   
  
his mouth. "Shhhh." Miroku moved her hand. "Why I never knew you felt that   
  
way, Sango." "You want to be smacked again Miroku? Didn't you see who just   
  
ran past us?" "Nope. Who?" "Inuyasha. Well I wonder what he wanted?" "Don't   
  
worry about it, we will ask him another time. Come on they will give the   
  
reservation away if we don't hurry." "Oh right then. The Shikon is so popular.   
  
Thanks for bringing me, Miroku." Sango smiled in delight. "If I new this would   
  
maked you smile I would have brought you a long time ago."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kikyo I am glad you decided to come. Shall we be going then?" Naraku ushered   
  
her to his car. "Naraku, the Shikon is a popular place however did you get in?"   
  
Kikyo looked puzzled. "Well if you must know, I am co-owner." Naraku was   
  
pleased with himself. "How lovely." Kikyo said wondering what he did to acquire   
  
it. "Tonight we will have a good time." Naraku said driving off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"See you guys I am off to work now." Kouga waved to his family. "Have fun at the   
  
Shikon, Kouga." "Yeah don't I always." Kouga said walking away. "Its a good   
  
thing they were in bad need of a cook huh?" Someone hollared from the living   
  
area," Yeah, bring us some rich people food will ya?" "Greedy, but we will see."   
  
Kouga closed the door and hopped on his bike. "Hopefully work will calm me   
  
down." Kouga rode off.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Note:Yeah lets make this a disclaimer : You know I don't own anything Inuyasha well except for the eight posters the pin set some note books a few keychains and a phone thingy and some cards and dvds and stuff like that. ^_^ Other than that I lay no claims on the show itself. Wouldn't want to get sued.   
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Sesshoumaru: Phew this looks like a safe place. (hears a noise and hides)  
  
Sen: Yeah hehehehhe they won't find me here....... (Lights a candle)  
  
Sen: I wonder where that jerk Sesshoumaru is?! (hears something and turns to   
  
be face to face with Sesshoumaru)  
  
Sesshoumaru: I am debating wether to ignore that last comment or kill you.   
  
Maybe I should (while he is talking Sen makes his exit and the fan girls come   
  
running) Damn that guy!!!!! (starts to run off after Sen)  
  
Fan girls: Wait come back!!!!! (chases after them) 


	26. The Shikon No Tama, Part Two

The Shikon No Tama, Part Two  
  
By SenTaro-TaiSensei  
  
___________________________  
  
Why would I waste my time writing a disclaimer? So I won't get sued....DUH!!!!  
  
___________________________  
  
Sen: I think I lost him...  
  
Sesshoumaru: (right behind him) No, I don't think so.  
  
Sen: GAH! Don't do that!!! Oh great now look....  
  
Sesshoumaru: No way cause if I turn you will run...... (hears fan girls)  
  
(Sen runs off leaving Sesshoumaru) Great!!! Damn you wait for me......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Yeah yeah now on with the story ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha was headed back to the Shikon. Thankfully he was able to call ahead.   
  
It seems they had special tables for singles.   
  
"Best time to ruin a date." He said to himself.   
  
He quicky hurried to the place and was quickly ushered to a back table.  
  
He noticed it was perfect for viewing everyone. Thats when he noticed something strange.........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kikyo walked right past Kagome and Sesshoumaru.   
  
"Naraku why does your restaraunt let just anyone come on. I hope these people can afford to eat here."  
  
"I am sure they will, if not they can scrub dishes." Naraku smiled.  
  
"How befitting. Most of them should be back there right now. How can they show those faces in public!"   
  
Kikyo gave Kagome a disgusting face. Kagome just looked away. Sesshoumaru however was not pleased.   
  
Naraku spoke," The pairings are quiet amusing. Makes you wonder why some of these people choose   
  
to bring someone here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru had heard enough but he didn't want to make a spectical in front of Kagome.   
  
No lady should be subject to that. He would have done something had Kagome not been there.   
  
"Just ignore them. Some one thinks awefully high of themselves only because they have low self esteem  
  
and thats probably all they could get anyways." Kagome just laughed and smiled.   
  
Sesshoumaru smiled a little. "Money makes people think they are the best. Like they know everything."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kouga arrived in time for a rush. He was fast at what he did.   
  
Lucky for the Shikon because he must have filled twenty orders in fifteen minutes.   
  
One of the waiters came in the back and started talking about some of the couples.   
  
"You should see this one girl out there, very classy. This other lady comes in and looks just like her.  
  
" Someone spoke up. "Probably her mom or something." The waiter comments back," Yeah most likely.   
  
So anyways the girl is with the owner Sesshoumaru. He looks happy. She must hehehe you know."   
  
The waiter winks. Kouga hears them. The waiter walks over to Kouga," Hey this is for the boss and his date.   
  
Funny thing to there is a guy in the back who looks just like the boss. What a strange night."   
  
Someone comments," what if the guy is the bastard of our boss." Everyone starts laughing as Kouga   
  
peeks out the cubby hole to see the boss's new lady. He gasps. "Kagome."  
  
______________________________________  
  
Sesshoumaru: (sniffs the air for Sen's scent) Where the hell are you?  
  
Sen: (taps Sess on the shoulder) Right here. What do you want?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Other than to kill you, I am not sure?!  
  
Sen: Those girls just keep getting faster. You should just give up you know.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Well they are after you too....... (sighs)  
  
Sen: (looks cautiously around) Uh are you sure?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Yeah didn't you see them holding signs.  
  
Sen: No I was to afraid to stand around after what happened one time.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Yeah I heard.   
  
Sen: (has a flashback) DAMN THAT MONK!!!!!!   
  
(sounds comming from the bushes) Ahhh chooooooooo  
  
Sesshoumaru: How did you get here?  
  
Miroku: Oh I have been hiding. I think I am sick though.  
  
Sen: what the hell...(moves back) hiding from who?  
  
Miroku: this village of amazons.  
  
Sesshoumaru: What did you do this time?  
  
Sen: Jeez!!! Now he is going to follow us and then we are all gonna get our butts kicked!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Stop whining..... sh!t (the three turn to see fan girls comming in one direction   
  
and amazons in the next)  
  
Sen: See you later!!! (teletransports out of there)  
  
Sesshoumaru and Miroku : DAMN YOU SEN!!!!!!!!! 


	27. The Shikon No Tama, Part Three

The Shikon No Tama, Part Three  
  
By SenTaro  
  
__________________  
  
Kouga decided to spice things up with the boss. The waiter came back with another order.   
  
"Apparently they are both here tonight." Kouga looked out to see Naraku and Kikyo.   
  
"Maybe I should teach the three of them a lesson. Noone messes with my woman!"   
  
Kouga went to work with some devious plan to ruin their dinner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha was waiting for the right moment to jump in on Kagome's date when someone   
  
grabbed his shoulder. "Inuyasha, its not a wise decision." "Miroku, what the hell do you want."  
  
"Ah ah ah, such language towards your good friend. I realize you are jealous and thats okay   
  
but no need to hurt Kagome further." "Jealous? You think I am jealous?" Inuyasha knocks on   
  
Miroku's head. "Is there anything at all in there? Like I care what they do." "Sure, then why are you here?"  
  
"Can't I have a good time? Let me guess I am not allowed?" "Inuyasha, calm down. I just merely came by  
  
to see if you were fine." "Yeah now go away." Miroku walked off. "Sheesh last time I help a friend."   
  
Inuyasha was sour. "Stupid monk, what does he know anyways???  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango smiled when Miroku approached. "So did you accomplish your goal of the day?" "I sure did, I hope." Miroku took his seat. "So are you ready to order, I sure am hungry." "I am not sure what I want everything sounds delicious." Sango sighed. "Maybe a good pasta or some steak, I am not sure. What are you having." "I was thinking about the lobster and maybe some shrimp." "MMM yeah that sounds great." "Alright then we will have two orders of that?" Miroku smiled. "Yeah okay sounds good to me. Say isn't that Kagome over there?" Miroku turned, he was hoping she wouldn't notice. "Oh my look its Inuyasha." Miroku also hoped she wouldn't have noticed him either. "What an odd turn of events this is." Miroku said. "We should go say hi." Before Miroku could protest Sango was already over there saying hi. He decided to sit this one out. Until he noticed they all turned and looked in Inuyasha's direction. "Oh great!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Naraku, did you hear what she just said?" Kikyo was bubbling with excitement.   
  
"Yes a very perplexing thing. Inuyasha right here with all of them. What next?"   
  
"I can see I am more than pleased to have joined you. This night is going to be exciting."   
  
Kikyo smiled. Naraku just laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kouga was at it in the kitched making a masterful dinner for Kikyo Naraku and Sesshoumaru.  
  
He decided to go with something very hot for Naraku and something very laxative for Kikyo   
  
and something very gross for Sesshoumaru. Lucky for Kouga, Naraku's meal was a spicy one as it was.   
  
"Who the hell wants extra chipotle sauce." He is a crazy bastard Kouga thought as he added about thirty   
  
drops of the chipotle spice in the sauce. "Now for the bitch." Kouga remembered the head chef always   
  
had constipation trouble so he went to the locker and found his laxative drops. "A few of these and she  
  
might not make it to the can in time." Kouga laughed. "Now what about the pretty boy?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha drank so much he had to make a run for the bathroom. "Damn bladder."   
  
He cried as he ran for the bathroom. When he came back out he noticed Sango has went back  
  
to her seat. If she knew I was here she would tell Kagome. Inuyasha thought to himself.   
  
Would ruin my purpose of being here. Inuyasha said to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You have an interesting choice in friends, Kagome." Sesshoumaru said. "She isn't crazy,  
  
really she isn't." Kagome tried to convince him. "Are you sure? What about that monk she is with?"  
  
"He isn't crazy either!" "Well she might be. Who dates a monk these days?" "I don't know. He is kinda   
  
perverted to now that you mention it." "See then I was right." "No they aren't crazy." "Maybe you are?"   
  
"Sesshoumaru...... I am not crazy." They both laughed. "You might be," She added leaving a swirly   
  
eyed Sesshoumaru to think about that.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Promo time *~*~*~*~ This is for One Wild Camping Trip  
  
(Take one)  
  
Miroku: Yeah our team is a shoe in, we will win. Not one moron on the team.  
  
Malik: Don't be so sure there little Miroku.   
  
Bakura: For once I agree with Malik. There is one moron on the team,  
  
Sanosuke: Hey don't be so hard on the guy. He is doing his best as team captain.  
  
Malik: Not if I take over!!! Then you will all be my mind slaves!!!! (laughs evily)  
  
CUT!!!!!! Sen: Hello we are doing a promo here not name calling!!!!! Take Two.....  
  
Bakura: Someone should shut him up.  
  
(Malik unsheathes a dagger from his millenium rod) Malik: I am way ahead of you!!!!  
  
Sen: Damn it guys!!!! Why can't we get it right, just read from the cards.   
  
Sanosuke: Yeah it doesn't look too hard. Lets see. Hey whats that say. (looks closely) You will   
  
all become Malik's mind slaves when he takes over the world! Hey no way I am not saying that.   
  
Miroku: Calm down. Someone is just being funny. (thinks a bit and looks shocked) Maybe they   
  
are possessed.   
  
Sen: (smacks Miroku) Noone is possessed damn it.   
  
Malik: I don't know you didnt look crazy earlier?!   
  
Sen: gah!!!!!!!!!!! BREAK  
  
~~~~~ Sen: TAKE THREE HUNDRED AND FIFTY.... lets get it right damn it  
  
Blaze: But why do I have to work with Naraku??????  
  
Sen: The camera is rolling come on.....  
  
Naraku: Hey Blaze, we can beat them just hop on my shoulders.  
  
Blaze: This game of chicken looks promising.   
  
(camera moves to Blaze on Naraku's shoulders as they take on Hiei and Edward from the other   
  
team Edward gets knocked down.)  
  
Edward: OWWW that hurts Edward.....  
  
Hiei: You fool!!! We lost!!!!   
  
Edward: Edward want to know why we have to play on the hard ground?  
  
Sen: CUT!!!!!! Hey where did the cushions go?  
  
(camera moves to Ifurita making them into a heat shape)  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shayla Shayla: Hey psssht (calls Tasuki over) Do you think this guy is being a slave driver?  
  
Tasuki: Yes. He made me run five miles just to see if the marker on the four mile was still up!!  
  
Shayla Shayla: Really? He made me eat one hundred hot dogs just to make sure they were cooked   
  
to perfection.  
  
Ryoga: (comming off a trail) Finally I found it!!!  
  
Tasuki: You look like hell!!! What did he make you do pal?  
  
Ryoga: Who do what?  
  
Shayla Shayla: Didn't Sen make you do something crazy?  
  
Ryoga: Sen? Oh right yeah. No he just sent me to get some extra rope. About twenty days ago.  
  
Tasuki: What team are you on?  
  
Ryoga: Sen's team.  
  
Tasuki: DAMN ITTTTTTTTTTTTT  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sen: Okay maybe I should just do this!!!!   
  
Shinigami: Hey don't forget me.....   
  
Sen: Who are you?  
  
Shinigami: Ha ha.... cmon I promise I wont blow the set away this time...  
  
Sen: Fine just get to it already....  
  
Shinigami: Alright wooohooo... (gets serious) hey everyone you should check out One Wild Party   
  
because comming soon is One Wild Camping Trip by the ever so talented.... (clears throat) Are you   
  
sure I should lie to them????  
  
Sen: (looks innocent and smiles) Just finish the cards please.  
  
Shinigami: Oh right yes..... the ever so talented SenTaro-Tai. We would also like to extend an   
  
invitation to anyone who would like to be featured in the fic. Just email Sen and he will send the info.   
  
(Waves) Please...... hurry...... (whispers) He won't let us go home until you do........  
  
Sen: (Pushes off button but not hard enough and doesnt realize its still airing) Why did you tell them that?  
  
Now they will think I am crazy....  
  
Shinigami: (looks at wrist) Hehehehe would you look at the time........   
  
Sen: (chases after her) you dont even have a watch And you said you don't like to lie!!!!!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED AND I HOPE TO SEE MORE OF YOU SOON!!!!! 


	28. The Shikon No Tama, Part Four

The Shikon No Tama, Part Four  
  
By SenTaro  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kouga had prepared everything, it looked so tempting to eat but with all the   
  
gross things in it he decided against it. Laxative for Kikyo, more than hot hot   
  
sauce for Naraku, fish gut surprise for Sesshoumaru. He watched from the back   
  
as the waiter brought the food to their tables and noticed long silvery hair.   
  
"Damn its that runt, Inuyasha." Kouga watched as Naraku took a big heaping   
  
spoonful of his spicy soup.  
  
**************  
  
Inuyasha was watching the room when he felt strange, he turned and saw   
  
something interesting. Kouga. "That damn loser works here!!" He followed   
  
Kouga's eyes and noticed he was watching a waiter bring food to Kagome's and   
  
Kikyo's tables. "Damn what did he do...." Inuyasha was shocked when he saw   
  
Naraku fall out of his chair choking, his face redder than ripe strawberry.  
  
**************  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't help but laugh at the jerk Naraku choking on the floor.   
  
Kagome rushed down to see if he was okay. Thats when Kikyo made the most   
  
disgusting noise he ever heard from a woman. He watched her make a dash for   
  
the bathroom. Her flaggulence getting louder with every step she took. He   
  
smiled and laughed even more. He wondered who did this to them, could   
  
Inuyasha do something so hilariously sinister?  
  
***************  
  
Kouga and the other waiters were laughing in the back. The hostess came in   
  
laughing too, sharing what happened seconds ago in the womens rest room.   
  
"Kikyo just messed herself all over the place. it was gross. Her face was blue."   
  
The girl told them in between fits of laughter. "She was so mortified."  
  
****************  
  
Inuyasha could not believe his eyes, or nose. The smell was horrific as Kikyo ran   
  
past. There Kagome was trying to help Naraku. He watched his brother sitting   
  
there laughing like a jerk. Then he went back to his meal, ignoring the scene like   
  
only he could do best, thats when Inuyasha saw him throw up. "He has finally   
  
gone off the deep end." Inuyasha thought as he watched his brother empty his   
  
stomach all over the table. Inuyasha had to give Kouga some credit for whatever   
  
it was he did. He certainly would never have thought to do this himself.  
  
*****************  
  
Kagome was worried. Sesshoumaru was throwing up. Naraku was choking to   
  
death and Kikyo had diaharrea. Sango swore Inuyasha was here and she could   
  
have swore herself she heard Kouga's voice. Kagome helped Naraku get some   
  
water and he actually thanked her, she watched Naraku turn to glare at everyone   
  
then he slumped forward and started throwing up.... No doubt because he saw   
  
Sesshoumaru throwing up. This night was a disaster she sighed.  
  
****************  
  
Kouga and the waiters just kept laughing and laughing until a crazy monk busted   
  
up the fun. "Kouga was it, what you did was dangerous. Dont you realize that?"  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Kouga looked at the young monk. "I know you were   
  
merely having fun at their expenses but you took it too far!" "And you are?"   
  
Kouga was getting annoyed. "Miroku, why does it matter?" "Well Miroku, its not   
  
your business now go away." "Listen to reason, they will be very angry when   
  
they find out it was you." "Like they will know." "You are the cook are you not?"   
  
"Oh, I forgot." "Are you some kind of moron?"  
  
****************  
  
Finally Sesshoumaru had stopped throwing up and Naraku seemed fine but Kikyo   
  
was still in the restroom. Kagome returned to her table as the busboys came and   
  
cleaned up. The diners were silent and Naraku stood in anger. Sesshoumaru   
  
followed suit. "Where are you going?" Kagome inquired. "As owner naturally I   
  
am going to speak with the cook." Sesshoumaru started to walk away and   
  
stopped." Naraku you are talking with the cook too i take it?" "Naturally as part   
  
owner yes." Kagome was shocked to hear Naraku and Sesshoumaru were   
  
business partners. She watched as they walked in the back. Then she heard the   
  
commotion and went running.  
  
_____________________________ 


	29. The Shikon No Tama, Part Five

The Shikon No Tama, Part Five  
  
(The final conclusion)  
  
By Sen Taro Tai  
  
__________________  
  
Inuyasha had heard the commotion in the back and figured Kouga was getting his   
  
ass kicked. That is until he saw Miroku come running out of the back and Kouga   
  
chasing him with a frying pan. "Isn't this fun." Inuyasha sneered getting up to help   
  
Miroku. 'CRASH' "What the hell...."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I am so .... Inuyasha.... you are here?" Kagome moved to get up off Inuyasha. They   
  
stood there for a moment not speaking. Inuyasha turned and walked off.   
  
"Inu...yasha..." Kagome started. He turned for a brief moment than walked away.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru watched two flashes of purple and brown fly past him. Naraku ran into   
  
Sesshoumaru's back. "Watch where you are going scum!" Naraku pushed   
  
Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru turned around and punched him. Naraku grabbed   
  
Sesshoumaru and swung him around. Sesshoumaru was able to kick Naraku back   
  
into the dining hall. Naraku flew into a table. "Maybe next time you will listen."   
  
Sesshoumaru spit in Naraku's face enraging the man, he got up and socked   
  
Sesshoumaru right in the nose.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango got up to help Miroku but was knocked over by a screaming Kikyo who   
  
rushed past to help Naraku. "Hey watch it!" Sango yelled and got flipped off in   
  
responce. "Why you dirty....." Sango ran over to Kikyo and grabbed her. "Eww what   
  
stinks.... where did you just come from? Bobbing in the sewer?" Kikyo slapped   
  
Sango. "Out of my way bitch." "Bitch? How dare you call the kettle black." Sango   
  
grabbed a retreating Kikyo by the hair and pulled her backwards, Kikyo started   
  
screaming and Sango silenced her with a bread roll to the mouth. She watched   
  
Kikyo choke on the roll and she dropped her on a nearby table.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku ran as fast as he could away from Kouga who was threatening to bash him a   
  
good one. Kouga was gaining fast until he heard a loud thump. He figured it was   
  
safe to turn around until he saw Kouga right in front of him and Sango laying behind   
  
him. "What did you do to her?" Kouga turned "Oh my god, where did she come   
  
from." Kouga walked over to the girl who lay there twitching with swirly eyes. "Sango   
  
wake up, snap out of it,... Kouga what did you do?" Miroku became frantic. "It was   
  
an accident I swear." Kouga started backing off as Sango stirred. "Why you damn   
  
jerks!!!!!" She stole the pan from Kouga and bashed him over the head with it then   
  
turned to Miroku," if you hadnt knocked me over he wouldnt have trampled me!!!"   
  
She then took the smashed up pan and slammed Miroku over the head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did you have to hit them with that?" Inuyasha came on the scene looking weary. "Its   
  
a cast iron...." "Oh oops." Sango blushed in embarrasment. "Look at this place its a   
  
free for all." Sango quickly changed the subject. They watched on as Sesshoumaru   
  
fought Kikyo off and kept punching Naraku. Kagome just stood nearby pleading   
  
Sesshoumaru to stop this madness. "Maybe we should help?" Sango said raising   
  
an eyebrow. "Right, unless you want to be trampled again?" Inuyasha stared blankly.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally Kagome sighed. Sesshoumaru had escorted her out as the brawl ended with   
  
Naraku knocked out on a broken table, Kikyo laying in a puddle of her own   
  
excrements. Kouga was still passed out next to Miroku and Sango was trying to   
  
revive them as Inuyasha had long since left. "This evening sure was a strange one."   
  
Kagome said akwardly. Sesshoumaru just smiled. "That is creepy Sesshoumaru,   
  
there is nothing to be happy about." "You would be Kagome if you got to hit   
  
someone you hated." Kagome had to smile at that. "I suppose so." "Shall we get   
  
you home, or would you like to find someone to eat?" "I am kinda hungry even   
  
though that scene in there should've made me loose my appetite." "I am sorry you   
  
had to see that." "Well thats okay I have seen fights before, besides I am sure one   
  
day we will all look back on this and laugh, very hard." "I am sure you are right."   
  
Sesshoumaru held Kagome close to him. She blushed furiously.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha watched as his brother held Kagome and the started walking down the   
  
street. He knew they were going some where else close by. "Maybe she is better off   
  
without me, but why did she have to look at me that way tonight." Inuyasha turned   
  
away and walked home.  
  
________________________________________ 


	30. Remember When?

Remember when?..........   
  
______________  
  
Kagome got home late that night with alot on her mind. Why was Inuyasha where she was  
  
she wondered?   
  
***Flashback***  
  
. Inuyasha.... you are here?" Kagome moved to get up off Inuyasha. They   
  
stood there for a moment not speaking. Inuyasha turned and walked off.   
  
"Inu...yasha..." Kagome started. He turned for a brief moment than walked away.  
  
***end flashback***  
  
Why Inuyasha? she asked herself inside. She didn't know how to feel about him. Same as  
  
the first time they met...  
  
******  
  
Her first day as a sophmore in High school how exciting. Too bad she couldn't go to the same school as most her   
  
friends but because they lived on different parts of town you didn't get to pick what  
  
school you went to besides Kagome's freshman year she was always late so they had   
  
told her she had to go to the other school, closer to her. The nerve! Kagome made it into  
  
the office and got all her info just in time to make it for first period Literature. "Class  
  
I would wish you to welcome each other by going around the room naming yourself and   
  
grade and if youre new or return students I will start ." The sensei said."Ms.Yura Hair   
  
sensei return. Kagome was barely paying attention when she heard a very strange name  
  
" Inu Yasha, senior , return." Inu Yasha hmmm what a strange name, she looked at the   
  
boy who was looking at her stunned. "Hey you look pretty stupid there Kikyo, aren't you   
  
gonna answer or are you too embarrased"he said looking away. "Oh, Kagome Higurashi tenth new.  
  
" She said blushing. The sensei spoke"Inu Yasha welcome back to my class again its not  
  
polite to say anything like that to her seeing as how you've been in this same class for   
  
four years now is it?" InuYasha turned many shades of red that matched his shirt. "Feh. Whatever."   
  
He grunted. Everyone laughed so loud. "Thats enough class you should be ashamed of yourself I have seen   
  
some of you in here before too." Ms. Hair said. Kagome saw Inu Yasha staring at her,   
  
he whispered" Aren't you gonna laugh too stupid?" "My names not stupid its Kagome."   
  
"Feh. Whatever!" "Is that all you know how to do is tear people down with your inferior  
  
and crude language?" Kagome blushed, she had never talked to someone this way before.   
  
"You know you're really starting to piss me, hey look at me when I am yelling at you".   
  
The Sensei looked up at him. He quickly shut up and went back to looking off wherever   
  
he pleased. "Now class lets pass out the books and get started."  
  
******  
  
Kagome had to laugh at the way that turned out....... then there was the time she was told they   
  
would work together when their clubs merged....  
  
******  
  
Of all the jerks in the world, why him? Kagome thought to herself. She would rather go   
  
on a date with Miroku than work with Inuyasha!!!! All the torture in the world doesn't   
  
amount to having to work with Inuyasha!!!! She tried to be his friend he even helped her   
  
out and yet here he was being a loud mouth ignorant fool. Maybe he acts this way   
  
because he doesn't want anyone to know how he really feels Kagome wondered. I am   
  
sometimes that way too aren't I she asked herself. Maybe it won't be so bad. I could   
  
learn to get used to him and like him hmmm no I am not too sure about liking him she   
  
thought. "Gahhh what do you think you're doing, put me down," Kagome screamed.   
  
"Gladly wench," Inuyasha said throwing Kagome on the floor. "Owwww Inuyasha what   
  
did you do that for?" Kagome asked rubbing her back. "Well partner I was just seeing  
  
if you knew anything about protecting yourself, I can see you can't." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"You're such a jerk Inuyasha, I bet you pick fights with people who aren't as strong as   
  
you!" Kagome cried. "Feh. What would you know stupid. You can run your mouth thats   
  
your problem and that what will get your ass kicked good, you can't even defend yourself,   
  
everyone else has to fight your battles for you. Someone else should teach this class when  
  
its combined with mine." Inuyasha said arrogantly. Kagome just seethed with rage, it was  
  
ready to consume her. How dare he insist such things he just attacked me from behind she  
  
raged inside. Kagome got up and walked over to Inuyasha, she raised her fist and swung he  
  
blocked but didn't expect her other fist to smash him in the face and she kneed him in the groin.  
  
"Well Inuyasha so much for not being able to protect myself!" Kagome yelled. "Ooohhhhh,  
  
that was low stupid, when I get up I am going to show you.........Owwwww leave me alone!!!"  
  
Inuyasha whined as Kagome let go of his hair. "Well if it hurts so much then," Kagome said pulling his hair more.  
  
"You deserve everything you get jerk!!!!!!!!"Kagome screamed in his ear. Kagome let go of his hair and   
  
noticed they had attracted a crowd, she looked at Inuyasha, his face was red like a stop light.   
  
She could tell he was on the verge of exploding. She could hear him growling so she ran off.  
  
"Hey come back here." She heard him yelling as he chased her. So much for getting used to him.   
  
******  
  
What would she do now..... she pulled out a picture taken by the school newspaper of the little   
  
group of Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and herself at lunch.. she remembered a time when   
  
Inuyasha wasn't at lunch...... she was worried over him  
  
******  
  
All day had passed, the usual argument over Kagome's ramen just wasn't the same without Inuyasha.  
  
When gym came around Inuyasha still wasn't there. Maybe he is sick or hurt or upset Kagome wondered.   
  
She should find out where he lives so she can give him his homework. Yes then she can check on him she thought.  
  
Inuyasha, after his shower he felt better, he went into his room to get dressed, he turned to close the door   
  
and dropped his towel. "Ahhhhh, what are you doing?" came a screech from the other side of his room.   
  
He turned in time to see Kagome stand. "What am I doing, this is my room, what the hell are you doing?"   
  
Inuyasha bellowed. Kagome blushed. Inuyasha looked down,"Gahhh what are you looking at turn around."   
  
Inuyasha said blushing, he forgot he was naked. "I am so sorry I came to bring you your homework,   
  
the lady downstairs said you were around here so I thought I would wait."Kagome said frantically.  
  
"Oh well what were you doing on my floor?"Inuyasha asked quickly dressing. "I dropped the papers,   
  
I was picking them up,ugh this is so embarassing, I should go."Kagome said still blushing. Inuyasha was   
  
blushing too, he was really mortified, she saw me naked he wondered what she was thinking. Kagome  
  
walked to the door,"Sorry I will see you tomorrow I hope, not naked I mean at school, you know."   
  
She quickly made an exit.  
  
******  
  
How embarrasing Kagome thought as she rolled over on her bed.... He said he loved me.... I thought I   
  
could feel the same but he kept things from me.....  
  
*****  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha took him out with one punch."Shippo said. "Yes I knew he could do it,  
  
I don't understand though what Naraku has against Inuyasha."Kagome said.  
  
"Kikyo is that you?No it can't be, who are you girl?."an ominous voice said from the  
  
darkness. "Who are you, no that young boy called you Kagome, so you must be Inuyasha  
  
's new fling, I say you certainly do look like his old one Kikyo." "Naraku, how dare you,  
  
leave us alone, why do you torment Inuyasha what crimes has he committed against you?"  
  
Kagome asked practically yelling. "That is not your concern but just the same don't be  
  
like him and get in my way. Tell Inuyasha I will get him." Then the voice was gone as   
  
Inuyasha raced to them to see if they were okay. "I guess I should walk you to your   
  
house and walk Shippo home."Inuyasha said. Kagome looked a bit disappointed. "Are you   
  
up to it Inuyasha, are you okay?"Kagome asked. "He looks fine to me,"said Shippo. "Yeah  
  
the runt is right for once."Inuyasha laughed. "I don't know what you think is funny, you  
  
could have been seriously hurt or worse killed, this guy Naraku has to be stopped."Kagome   
  
frantically said. "Kagome this is not your worry, its mine let me worry please,"Inuyasha  
  
pleaded. "Wow he said please, I didn't know you had manners Inuyasha!"Shippo giggled.  
  
"Why you......Owwwwww."Inuyasha was stopped before he could harm little Shippo.  
  
"What did you do that for Kagome?"Inuyasha whined. Kagome just turned around and  
  
walked up the steps to the shrine. "Kagome wait!!!!"Inuyasha exclaimed. Kagome just   
  
kept walking till she reached the door. Inuyasha grabbed her and hugged her. "Don't   
  
worry Kagome I will protect you and I will get Naraku."Inuyasha said sweetly. Kagome  
  
sighed. "You don't get it Inuyasha you won't ever. I will always worry that is just how  
  
I am, I wish you would let me help, I am not Kikyo you know everyone seems to think   
  
so I wish they would realize I am my own person in looks and everything else. Who is   
  
she Inuyasha, what was she?"Kagome asked on the verge of tears. "Kagome don't cry,   
  
I know you're not Kikyo I know who you are, you shouldn't worry."Inuyasha said. With  
  
that he made a hasty departure to walk Shippo home.   
  
*****  
  
The she looked over to see the dried boquet of flowers Inuyasha gave her, when he admitted how   
  
he felt.... she was so embarrased and so speechless  
  
******  
  
"Inuyasha, I am sorry about earlier. Thank you for the flowers." Kagome told him.   
  
"Yeah, so what do you think?"Inuyasha asked. "About?" Kagome wondered. Then she   
  
remembered the letter. "Oh I was very busy, each time I went to read it. Someone  
  
interrupted me. Sorry." Kagome told him. "Oh, well I will wait for you to read it then,   
  
okay?"  
  
That night Kagome lay in bed reading the note over and over. 'Kagome, I Love You!'  
  
She felt totally stupid. He actually told her. Only problem was, she didn't feel exactly   
  
the same for him as she thought. She didn't know if she loved him. What did he want   
  
from that she wondered? Now she even helped his brother steal from him. Why? Was  
  
it really out of spite? Now she cried at that thought.   
  
******  
  
Kagome kept thinking about Inuyasha till she stifled a yawn and realized it was already   
  
three am. "I better put this stuff away, I have a long day tomorrow." She said aloud.  
  
Kagome pushed everything back under her bed and tucked herself in. She hoped maybe after   
  
a good nights sleep, something would come to her...   
  
_______________  
  
Sen: You know I have an idea!!  
  
Blaze: Whats that?  
  
Sen: We should continue the One Wild Stories  
  
Blaze: I agree....  
  
Sen: Good cause thats what we are going to do...  
  
Miroku: What are you going to do?  
  
Sen: Continue the One Wild stories...  
  
Miroku: Will I be in all of them?  
  
Sen & Blaze: O_o, well you see.... the thing is......   
  
Miroku: hold on one second..... *grabs Blaze's behind*  
  
Blaze: ahhh!!!!! *looks pissed*  
  
Miroku: now continue...  
  
Blaze: Oh I will.... *slaps Miroku into a state of blissful unconciousness*  
  
Sen: Well he deserved it but did you have to use your claws too?  
  
Blaze: *still mad, she starts slapping Sen into blissful unconciousness*   
  
Opps...... heh......  
  
Hiei: What the (omitted)?   
  
Blaze: It was an accident I swear *looks chibi style with her hands up ^_^*  
  
Hiei: you were supposed to tell them about the One Wild Dance, you moron.  
  
Blaze: what did you just say??? *goes into a rage and beats Hiei to within an inch  
  
of his life*   
  
Hiei: x_x  
  
Blaze: oh my..... Well *looks at the people on the other side of the screen* Hey if you  
  
read One Wild Party and you are recieving One Wild Camping Trip then you know me...  
  
I am here on behalf of SenTaro to tell you about One Wild Dance, and to inform you, to   
  
sign up now..... or you wont be able to join..... ^_^ July 21st is the deadline......   
  
and make sure if you want to be in a fic or dialog to please email him... check profile for details  
  
Shinigami walks in.... Shinigami: BLAZE!!! WHAT THE (omitted)  
  
Blaze: Gotta run... *leaps out of the house*  
  
Sen, Miroku and Hiei: @.@ OrOoOoOoOoO 


End file.
